Luz na passarela, que lá vem ela!
by tolie
Summary: com mágia Sakura é uma das modelos mais bonitas do japão. O que acontece por obra do destino, ela acaba parando na China? Só lendo pra saber.
1. Chapter 1

Já tentei escrever várias fics! Essa propriamente, deve ser a terceira vez que tento publicar uma.

Espero que gostem!

\o/

Os personagens são de Sakura Card Captors (CLAMP)

_**Prólogo**_

Já era a quarta vez que trocava o vestido, não achava nada que lhe caisse bem. - _Preciso ser rápida_ - pensou ela, colocando um vestido verde escuro.

Não era a primeira vez que tinha um encontro de negócios, ela gostava daquilo. Aquele mundo de cores e estilos diferentes, sim, ela sabia que tinha jeito pra coisa. Desde pequena, a prima adorava costurar para ela, não era à toa que caiu de cara com a carreira de top-model.

Entretando, sentia falta de algo em sua vida.

_**Capítulo 1 - A Famosa modelo japonesa.**_

Olhos brilhantes, um metro e vinte _só de perna_, pele clara e beleza rara. Entrava no mundo do glamour Sakura Kinomoto, uma jovem de 20 anos que tinha tudo para parar quarteirão. Ela estava adorando aquele meio: Modelos, estilistas, maquiadores... Sim, ela sabia que realmente tinha nascido para ser modelo. Seu começo havia sido brilhante! Sakura foi encontrada por um fotográfo enquanto fazia compras no supermercado junto de Kero e Touya. Ela estava se preparando para pegar um pacote de arroz enquanto um homem, de aproximadamente 30 anos, não tirava os olhos da "pequena" flor de cerejeira. Touya não estava gostando nada desses olhares do fotográfo em cima de sua irmã. Resolveu ficar quieto.

- Sakura, esse cara tá olhando muito pra você... - falava Touya, morrendo de ciúmes da irmã.

- Hum? Do que você tá falando? - ficou completamente por fora do que o irmão dizia.

De repente, Touya vê o homem se aproximado dele e de sua irmã. Kero, como era esperto, espiava pelo buraco da mochila que Sakura havia deixado aberta. Ele era alto, usava uma blusa branca, _aquela _calça jeans desbotada e um par de tênis adidas. O cara era simpático, usava óculos, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos negros. Olhava para Sakura com certa curiosidade... Logo, abriu um grande sorriso.

- Finalmente! Encontrei a morena perfeita para meu book! - fala o homem, animado com a situação. - Desculpe-me a falta de educação! Eu me chamo Takio Yamakusa, sou fotográfo da agência de modelos Razzle-Dazzle aqui no Japão. Certamente já ouviram falar, não é? - perguntava o homem, cheio de fé.

- Agência de modelos? - falou o moreno, completamente desconfiado.

- Vai dizer que nunca ouviu falar? - Takio olhava com desdem para o moreno, onde já se viu? Não conhecer a melhor agência da europa!? - Bem, se não acredita...

- Desculpe a falta de educação de meu irmão. - pedia Sakura, morrendo de vergonha. - Me chamo Sakura Kinomoto, muito prazer, senhor Yamakusa. Mas nem eu ouvi falar dessa agência.

O homem quase cai para trás de tamanha decepção! De fato, a morena dos olhos cor de esmeralda, no mínimo, nunca havia participado de algum evento de moda ou algo parecido. Resolveu apostar na sorte, quem sabe a mulher na sua frente não poderia ser uma Giselle da vida? Deixou o carrinho de compras ao lado, colocou a mão na carteira e tirou um pequeno cartão.

- Apareça às 14 horas no meu escritório. Detesto atrasos! Por favor, apareça mesmo. - automaticamente, ao entregar o cartão para Sakura, segurava a sua mão com os olhos brilhando. - Por favor, senhorita Kinomoto, apareça! A senhorita tem potencial! - falando isso, deu mais um sorriso amarelo para Sakura e Touya, pegou seu carrinho de compras e saiu, cantarolando supermercado afora.

- Sakura, esse cara só pode ser louco. - Touya olhava para o homem que saia cantando.

- Por quê? Se bem que a Tomoyo sempre desenhava roupas e me filmava... - falava uma Sakura confusa com toda essa situação.

- Acho que o óculos dele estava sujo. Onde já se viu! Chamar uma monstrenga pra ser modelo? - segurava o riso do comentário maldoso. - Coitado dele, colocar uma monstrenga na passarela.

Sakura ficou extremamente zangada com o comentário do irmão, ainda com a mesma mania de anos átras. - _Monstrenga... Eu vou mostrar quem é monstrenga!_ - Pensava a flor de cerejeira, enquanto continuava o trabalho.

Foi assim que Sakura Kinomo foi descoberta, pegando um simples pacote de arroz em um supermercado de Tomoeda.

Sakura já não morava mais em Tomoeda, e sim em Tóquio. O apartamento não era tão glamuroso mas também não era tão pequeno. Morava em um bairro de classe média. Dando alguns toques finais na maquiagem pomposa, a morena parecia apressada, já era exatamente oito e meia, tinha que chegar ao jantar às nove. Não sabia o que seria negociado, entretanto, já sabia por alto que teria que fazer mais uma viagem para fora do país.

_Santo dia no supermercado._ - pensava Sakura ao terminar de aplicar a maquiagem. Tudo parecia fora do comum! Há um ano atrás, era apenas uma estudante de educação física na faculdade de Tomoeda agora, se vira como uma das mulheres mais bonitas do Japão. Ela deu os últimos retoques no cabelo e calçou seus lindos sapatos de salto-agulha Patrick Cox. Claro, sapatos finos e bastante caros.

Ela olhava para si, estava linda e radiante. Parou uns segundos e avistou um ursinho abandonado. Não era só o ursinho que se sentia abandonado, ela também se sentia assim. Sentia um misto de saudade, amor e mágoa. Detestava olhar para aquele ursinho cinza por causa disso. Resolveu parar de remoer o passado e voltar para o presente. Pegou sua bolsinha e saiu, em busca do seu novo negócio.

Chegava ao restaurante apressada, já eram nove e quinze, ela se lembrava muito bem: Seu acessor detestava atrasos! Andou o mais rápido que podia, sem cair do salto! Avistou seu negociante na mesa, e pelo que ela pôde ver, ele não parecia mal-humorado. Ela chegou simples e um pouco envergonhada.

- Desculpem o atraso! - deu aquele sorriso, que só ela sabia dar. - Sabe como é, o trânsito a uma hora dessas é horrível.

- Sem problemas, Kinomoto, sente-se! Seja bem-vinda ao jantar. - o moço sorria, parecia encantado com a beleza da japonesa.

Ela deu outro sorriso amarelo para o desconhecido. Sabia que ele não era japonês, pelo sotaque forte. Ela sentou-se e acomodou-se de uma forma graciosa na cadeira. Cruzou as pernas de uma forma elegante, mostrando de cara os sapatos finos de Patrick Cox.

- Bom, eu me chamo Fu-Shi Wong sou de uma agência chinesa. Nós queremos fazer um grande desfile em Hong Kong e algumas fotografias. Desculpe a minha falta de educação, mas eu tenho pressa em acertar este contrato!

Sakura olhou para o chinês em sua frente. China... havia ido à muitos anos atrás. _Eu adoraria ir pra China! _pensou ela, nervosa. No entanto, ela direcionou os olhares para o sócio que ficara calado diante de toda aquela situação. Claro, seria uma oportunidade única para Sakura entrar de vez no mundo da moda oriental.

- Sakura, é uma ótima oportunidade para nós! O que acha de irmos a China e passarmos alguns meses por lá? - falou Takio que havia deixado de ser fotográfo pra ser sócio da garota. - Pense bem! Oportunidade única para ser reconhecida na Ásia inteira!

- Takio... - falava Sakura um pouco desconfiada - Quanto tempo exatamente iremos passar na China?

- Vou tomar partido do senhor Yamakusa.- Falava o chinês - Querida Kinomoto, é por um tempo indeterminado. Garanto que não é por um ano... Entretanto, a senhorita terá que fazer vários trabalhos para minha agência. Pense bem, é uma oportunidade única. - soltava um sorriso galante para a mulher.

- Sr. Wong, eu também tenho vida pessoal! Mas, se o senhor diz que não é nem por um ano... Tudo bem! Eu aceito este contrato. - sorriu um pouco aliviada para o sócio, que também era seu amigo.

- Não sabe o quanto me agrada com isso, Srta. Kinomoto. - disse ele, sorrindo mais ainda e tirando um papel da pasta. - Vamos, assine aqui e tudo estará feito. Amanha à tarde nós já sairemos daqui, certo?

Ela assinou o papel e todos deram por satisfeitos com a decisão da japonesa. O jantar ocorreu às mil maravilhas, se o seu novo negociante não estivesse um pouco alterado por causa do álcool, teria sido mil e uma maravilhas. Sakura sabia que, cedo ou tarde, isso iria acabar acontecendo. Iria respirar novos ares... China, país de cultura forte como o Japão. Lembrava-se quando era criança, foi com a sua melhor amiga Tomoyo em uma viagem que havia ganhado na loja da Srta. Maki, já falecida. Resolveu esquecer o passado novamente e viver o presente. Olhou para o relógio, já estava tarde. Resolveu ir para a casa.

Chegou em casa, a primeira coisa que fez foi tirar os sapatos. Como apertavam o seu pé! Andou até a cozinha para tomar um pouco de água mas, quando chegou na cozinha, quase teve uma ataque cardíaco. Panelas Sujas, fogão sujo... Já sabendo quem havia feito isso, pisou duro até o quarto, onde Kero encontrava-se jogando mais um joguinho de luta. Ele estava tão concentrado que não percebera a presença de sua dona dentro do quarto. Estava ganhando do seu último chefe quando a televisão apagou-se num piscar de olhos.

- Eu não acredito... - falava o bonequinho alado amarelo, já com lágrima nos olhos. - Não é justo! Eu estava no último chefe! Esse jogo é tão difícil!

- Não é justo o jeito que você deixou a cozinha, Kero. - ela falava, com o fio da televisão nas mãos. - Claro! Não é você que limpa!

- Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Por que fez isso!? Você sabia de todas as minhas difículdades diante desse chefe... Por quê?? - choramingava Kero, não aceitando o fato da mestra ter feito isso.

Ela respirou pesadamente.

- Kero, você nem sabe da última... - ela entrou no quarto e jogou-se em cima da sua cama. - Se eu te contar, você vai ficar surpreso! - olhava para o teto, não sabia se ria ou se chorava com a nova situação que o destino tinha lhe colocado.

- Só espero que não tenha haver com aquele moleque chinês. - voou Kero até a cama de Sakura e ficou olhando para ela. - Graças a Kami que você não foi atrás dele.

- Vamos passar uma temporada na China. Fechei um contrato agora à noite. - falava de um jeito melancólico. - É por tempo indeterminado e... - Sakura havia sido interrompida por Kero, que voava pelo quarto perplexo.

- Eu não acredito que você fechou um contrato desses, Sakura! EU NÃO ACREDITO MESMO! - gritava Kero, com uma veia soltando na cabeça - Já basta o que aquele moleque safado te fez sofrer. E você ainda aceita um contrato desses? Kami, que dia você vai colocar juízo nessa cabeça? Não, ele não colocou juízo.

- Kero! Eu aceitei nem lembrando deste fato. Pense bem: vai ser bom para minha carreira! Eu preciso arrumar minhas malas. - levantou-se da cama em rumo ao armário, onde pegaria as malas e as arrumaria à noite mesmo. - Eu tenho que arrumar isso hoje à noite.

E assim foi, arrumando as coisas e escutando Kero falar à noite intera. Ele tinha razão, de certa forma, um dia iria encontrar Shaoran. No entando, não esperava que isso seria tão cedo. Estava nervosa e principalmente com medo. Mas com medo de quê? Nem sabia ao certo se iria encontrar o garoto chinês, que havia roubado seu coração desde os seus onze anos de idade. Ela tinha uma carreira a seguir e um sócio a zelar! Takio não tinha conhecimento dessa parte da história de sua modelo. Quem sabia de tudo era sua amiga Tomoyo, que conviveu com os conflitos dela e do chinês. Tomoyo, uma amiga que tinha muitas saudades. Depois de se casar com Eriol, quase não se falavam. Sakura com a sua vida corrida e Tomoyo com a sua vida corrida junto ao casamento com a suposta reencarnação de Clow. Ela sorriu ao lembrar do casamento dos dois. Tudo havia sido mágico! Quem dera ela, arrumar um amor tão puro assim como o da prima. Terminou de arrumar as coisas e resolveu ligar para a prima. Sem sucesso, o telefone chamava várias vezes e ninguém atendia. Foi dormir, já estava um tanto tarde.

Ela escutava um barulho, não sabia de onde vinha mas, era irritante! Virou-se na cama várias vezes, sem sucesso, o barulho continuava. Não aguentou e resolveu se levantar, quando viu, era o telefone tocando. Correu para atender o telefone, desesperada quase cai em cima do telefone.

- Sakura Kinomoto falando! Quem deseja? - sonolenta, nem conseguia abrir os olhos direito.

- Desculpa se eu te acordei, amiga! - falava Tomoyo do outro lado da linha, rindo baixinho.

- Tomoyo! Quantas saudades! Como andam as coisas por Londres? E Eriol? Conte-me tudo! Estou querendo saber das novidades. - empolgada com a ligação da prima. - Não me diga que depois de dois anos vem me ver no Japão?

- Nooossa! Não sabia que você tinha capacidade de ler mentes, Sakura. - falou um tanto surpresa ao telefone. - O semestre da minha faculdade já terminou. Eriol resolveu tirar uma férias por aqui. Então, resolvemos passar uma temporada no Japão! Estou com tanta saudade de todos! Principalmente de você e do Kero.

- Bom... É que eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar... - falava nervosa. - Eu acabei de fechar um contrato, estou indo pra China hoje à tarde.

- O QUÊ?! - gritava Tomoyo, assustada e ao mesmo tempo empolgada. - Não me diga que vai passar uma temporar em Hong Kong? Você acha que eu vou perder uma dessas? NEVER!

- Tomoyo... se aca-

- Me acalmar? Sakurinha, mudança de planos! Eu e meu marido vamos para a China. Eu que não vou perder uma dessas... E você sabe, essa viagem vai dar o que falar!

- Eu não entendi esse último comentário. Vou deixar passar... - falava Sakura, um tanto confusa. - Realmente você pensa em ir?

- Com certeza! Bem que Eriol estava certo... Como ele mesmo disse: _"Vamos mudar de planos na última hora, amor." _

As duas caíram na risada no telefone. Realmente, Eriol sempre teve a capacidade de prever as coisas. Nem Sakura, que possuía magia, entendia muito bem o que se passava na cabeça do imprevisível Clow.

- Esse teu marido te apronta cada uma...

- Já estou acostumada com essas coisas, prima. Agora infelizmente eu vou ter que desligar... - choramingava - Vou transferir as passagens e arrumar minha estadia na China, tá?

- Tá certo, priminha. Estou com saudades! Assim que você chegar na China, liga pro Takio? Ele vai estar comigo.

- Certo, certo! Um beijo Sakura! Até a China!

- Até!

Ela desligou o telefone realmente feliz. Fazia tempo que não via a prima, agora seria a oportunidade perfeita! Depois da conversa maluca com a amiga, resolveu se levantar de vez e tomar um bom banho.

Sakura não deveria estar tão tensa como estava... Afinal, era apenas a trabalho que iria viajar. Ela passava o shampoo nos cabelos enquanto pensava no que a prima havia falado - _Me acalmar? Sakurinha, mudança de planos! Eu e meu marido vamos para a China._ _Eu que não vou perder uma dessas... E você sabe, essa viagem vai dar o que falar! - _Cuja a frase ficou martelando em sua cabeça durante todo o banho. O que era ela queria dizer com isso? Tomoyo era maluca, ela deveria aceitar o fato. A prima nunca falava coisa com coisa.

Depois de um banho gostoso, resolveu assistir um pouco de televisão. Já eram onze da manhã, uma hora dessas ela estaria em casa, arrumando o almoço para seu irmão e seu pai, Sr Fujitaka Kinomoto. Ela riu com algumas lembranças que tivera dias atrás. Lembrava-se muito bem quando foram passar um final de semana na casa de campo de um amigo de seu pai. Foi assim que Sakura conheceu o seu bisavô. Como sempre, estava ligada ao passado e queria esquecer alguma partes dele de qualquer maneira. Como era difícil...

_Já na China..._

Shaoran preparava-se mais uma vez para atacar seu adversário, no momento do golpe final algo distraiu sua atenção.

- XIAOLANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!! - gritava Meiling Li, desesperada pela sala de treinamento da casa.

Quase que Shaoran morre do coração com o grito da prima. Era de se esperar, Meiling sempre escandalosa e dramática, não havia mudado nada! Ainda tinha os mesmo cabelos negros, estava um pouco musculosa, por causa dos treinamentos de kung-fu que fazia com o primo, possuía lindos olhos da cor rubi e um semblante de animação no rosto.

- O que quer, Meiling? Já não bastava o escândalo todo e ainda me atrapalha enquanto estou treinando? - fala o chinês, um tanto nervoso.

- Você nem sabe da maior! - falava eufórica - Eriol e Tomoyo Hiiragizawa estão vindo passar as férias aqui em casa! Não é o máximo!?

Ele fez uma cara feia: não queria Eriol por perto. Toda vez que Eriol aparecia eles sempre tinham problemas. Mentira, isso era ciúmes que ele tinha do menino que se dizia ser Clow. Claro, lembrava muito bem dos flertes dele em cima da sua Sakura. Fechou a cara ao lembrar disso. Nem ele casado com Tomoyo fez o seu ciúmes diminuir...

- Você só sabe fazer cara feia, seu mal-humorado! Deveria ficar feliz. Faz tempo que eu não vejo a Daidouji! Ela deve estar...

Nem dava ouvidos o que a prima falava, afinal, ele e nem ela tinham ido ao casamento do casal de amigos. Ele sentia um pequeno remorso em seu peito, não queria ter perdido esse casamento por nada nesse mundo. No entanto, na época, estava em um treinamento rígido, não poderia abandoná-lo assim. Definitivamente, ele não iria mais treinar hoje. Com certeza a prima não sairia do seu pé! Só iria falar dos dois, que não os via a muito tempo, que queria ter ido ao casamento dos dois, que por culpa dos anciões ela não pode ir ao casamento... Não, ele não estava nenhum pouquinho afim de escutar a prima tagarelar.

- E como sempre, você me ignora! Dá pra me dar um pouquinho de atenção? Pelo menos você escutou um grama do que eu disse?

- Já chega de tagarelar, Meiling! Você tem que dar atenção ao seu noivo. - falava seco, não gostava de tocar naquele assunto.

- Mas... Mas... Xiaolang...

- Eu sei que os dois vão vir para nossa casa. Agora deixe-me treinar, mulher! Mais tarde eu tenho coisas a fazer.

E saía uma Meling furiosa com o primo da sala. Era impressionante! Como ele tinha a capacidade de cortá-la de uma maneira tão bruta? De uns anos pra cá, ele nunca tinha sido o mesmo. Ela sabia que era por causa da dona das cartas Clow. Por mais que ele falasse que havia esquecido a Sakura, ela não acreditava. Shaoran sempre foi muito reservado, mas nunca tinha sido tão agressivo como era agora. Realmente... O que a falta da pessoa amada não faz. Meiling caminhava até os aposentos onde o casal de amigos iriam ficar. Queria deixar tudo impecável! A dona da casa resolveu deixar nas mãos da sobrinha a organização da chegada dos visitantes.

Eriol e Tomoyo por perto. Será que tinham notícias da sua pequena flor? Como estaria agora? Deu um sorriso no canto da boca, enquanto saía da sala de treinamento.

_No aeroporto internacional de Tóquio..._

Como sempre, atrasada. Ela nunca perdia a mania de chegar em qualquer canto em cima da hora ou simplesmente meia hora depois da marcada. Sakura corria feito uma maluca dentro do aeroporto atrás do seu sócio. Coitado do Takio! Sempre sofria com a falta de responsabilidade da modelo. Não demorou muito até encontrá-lo, parecia impaciente com a mulher. Por Kami! Sakura nunca iria tomar responsabilidade na vida?

- Sempre atrasada... Por Kami, Sakura! Quantas vezes eu te disse em relação a atrasos? - falava em um tom debochado.

- Desculpa! Eu acabei capotando na frente da televisão! Quando vi, já era hora de partir. Perdão, Takio...

- Eu deveria me acostumar com esse tipo de coisa! - fala ele, em um tom brincalhão. - Vamos, já esta em nossa hora.

Ela sorriu e Takio ficou vermelho feito um tomate. Desde que a viu pela primeira vez, foi amor à primeira vista! Quem era o maluco que resistia aos seus lindos olhos verdes e seu sorriso encantador? Certo era o irmão, a ter um grande ciúmes pela irmã. Simplesmente, Sakura era única. Fizeram o check in e logo partiriam para Hong Kong.

Sakura havia ficado do lado da janela, observava o céu lá fora com um misto de felicidade. As nuvens pareciam grandes bolas de sorvete, umas tinham formatos de corações, outras de montanhas e algumas de algo que ela nem sabia o que era. Ela ria sozinha com cada descoberta no céu cheio de nuvens. Olhou para o lado, viu seu amigo dormindo com a cara em cima de uma revista, riu mais ainda com a cena que via. Takio era engraçado mesmo não querendo ser. Até dormindo ele era engraçado! Resolveu se acomodar na cadeira, a viagem ia ser um pouco longa...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\o/ ueeeeeeeeeeeeeh: P comentem, por favor!

xauzin XD


	2. Chapter 2

Para todos os comentários e críticas sobre o meu fic, brigada XD pensava que ninguém ia ler uahsauhsauhsa!

espero que estejam gostando desse principio de história. Prometo que irei escrever o mais rápido possivel todos os caps da fic, ta? .-

Bye ! .o/\o.

PS: não me perguntem o que o chinês disse pra sakura... pq nem eu sei! eu inventei aih na hora : P - Ni hao eh Oi -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 2 - Chinês para iniciantes**_

E assim foi a viagem, tranqüila e vagarosa. Parecia que o tempo não passava! Ela olhava para as nuvens, para a maleta em suas mãos e para o relógio. Foi isso o tempo inteiro dentro do avião.

- Desembarque do vôo de Tóquio com destino a Hong Kong, por favor, passageiros, façam o desembarque na plataforma A - ecoava o som pelo aeroporto.

Sakura andava de braços dados com Takio, que estava levemente sonolento depois das boas horas de sono dentro do avião. Ela não acreditava, estava na China! Parecia animada com a idéia. Já via alguns chineses pelo aeroporto, algumas crianças correndo de um lado para o outro e alguns turistas. Ela escutava um idioma estranho, era chinês. Sabia que teria que aprender chinês no sacrificio! A única frase que sabia era "wo ai ni" e nem tinha certeza se era isso mesmo.

- O que é que esse povo tá dizendo, Sakura? - falava Takio bocejando - Eu não tô entendendo um grama do que esse povo tá falando...

- E você acha que eu tô? Segura aqui minhas malas! - ela abria a maleta e pegava um dicionário - Hehehe... Acho que isso vai nos ajudar!

- Não me diga que você tem um dicionário de chinês/japonês aí? - ele falava, rindo da cara da mulher ao seu lado. - Vamos ver se esse chinês via dicionário tem utilidade. - falou malicioso. - Vá comprar uma água pra mim, Sa-ku-ri-nha!

- Tá certo!

E lá foi, comprar a água do amigo que esperava com todas as suas malas. Enquanto procurava um quiosque onde vendia bebidas, Sakura lia e relia as palavras que iria dizer ao moço do quiosque. Sempre otimista! Sabia que a história poderia dar errado... Mas fazer o quê? Detestava quando Takio ria de alguma coisa relacionada a ela. Avistou um quiosque, foi correndo para lá.

- Ni hao! - falava ela, nervosa.

- Ni hao! - falava o moço sorridente. - Chini taka de chii do ne?

- Hein? - soltou ela, sem perceber. Não havia entendido nada que o homem a sua frente falava. Afinal, não estava no Japão, e sim na China! - Er... Você fala japonês?

- ??? - o homem olhava confuso para ela. - Taka ne?

- Do you speak english? - Falava ela sem graça - I'm sorry! I don't speak Chinese.

Os dois estavam mais perdidos do que agulha no palheiro. Takio olhava de longe a situação, como Sakura era ingênua! Pensava que com um simples dicionário iria aprender a falar chinês. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, não havia notado que um homem se aproximava da menina "flor de cerejeira".

Sakura tentava falar com o homem em sua frente. Que vergonha! Um país como a China os empregados nem falavam inglês. No Japão era diferente, para arrumarem emprego num aeroporto, por exemplo, tinham que ter pelo menos o inglês e o espanhol. Ela tentava fazer o homem entender que queria apenas uma garrafinha de água, nem havia percebido um homem que estava ao seu lado, olhando para ela com uma vontade enorme de rir.

- Moço, a senhorita quer apenas uma água. - falou o homem, seu chinês era impecável! - Quanto custa?

Sakura simplesmente olhou para o lado, quando vê quem é, solta um grito que ecoa o aeroporto inteiro.

- ERIOL!!!! - abraçava o amigo com saudades - Como você sabia que eu estava comprando água? Aliás, quando chegou aqui? Por Kami! Pensei que só iriam chegar no outro dia!

Takio havia escutado o grito de Sakura. Tinha se assustado, o que tinha acontecido? Pegou todas as malas e saiu o mais depressa possível até o quiosque onde a menina que dominava seus pensamentos estava. Mas, ao chegar lá, ficou surpreso com a situação que tinha acabado de presenciar: Sakura abraçando um estranho? Veio uma pontada de ciúmes. Quem era aquele homem que a abraçava com tanta ternura? Não estava gostando nada da situação, resolveu cortar o barato do casal.

- Cof, COF! Cade minha água, senhorita-quebra-galho? - falou Takio, tentando ser o mais passivo que podia. - Estou morrendo de sede.

Eriol sorria com o canto da boca. Realmente, Sakura parava quarteirão. Acho que a jovem mestra das cartas Clow nem sabia que o homem que lhe pedia uma simples água era apaixonado por ela. No minímo, ele havia visto que Sakura o abraçava, e deveria ter ficado morrendo de ciúmes... - _Mais um para eu me divertir! Como se já não bastasse meu querido descendente, agora, o sócio-babão.-_ Sorriu Eriol, sempre simpático.

- Deixa de coisa, Takio! Eu só vim lhe fazer um favor e você me chama de senhorita-quebra-galho? Essa é nova! - Sakura debochava - Deixe-me apresentar: Esse é Eriol Hiiragizawa, casado com aquela minha amiga, a Tomoyo!

- Sim! Eu já ouvi falar muito ao seu respeito, Hiiragizawa! - estendia a mão - Prazer, Takio Yamakusa.

- Então você é o famoso fotográfo que flertou com a minha querida Sakura? - falava Eriol, enquanto apertava a mão de Takio - Você não tem mau gosto. Ela é linda como uma flor, como o nome mesmo diz. - ao escutar isso, Takio parecia vermelho feito um tomate. Eriol apenas sorria.

- Er... Hum! - olhou com cara feia - Sakura é linda sim! Mas eu não flertei com ela!

A menina olhava para os dois, Eriol tinha cada comentário malicioso... Ás vezes, a própria não entendia o porquê dele ser assim. Vai ver, Eriol era doido que nem a prima. Mas, se Eriol estava ali... Onde estaria Tomoyo?

- Eriol, cadê a Tomoyo? - perguntou Sakura, um pouco confusa. - Pelo que eu saiba, a Tomoyo não fala chinês.

- Ela já está em nossos aposentos, pequena Sakura. Eu só vim pegar uma mala que tinha ficado na alfândega.

- Onde é que vocês estão hospedados? - perguntou Takio, curioso.

- Estamos na casa de uns parentes, Yamakusa. - sorriu para Sakura. - Espero que venha jantar conosco hoje à noite, Tomoyo ficaria muito feliz em vê-la.

- Lógico! Eu estou LOUCA para ver a minha priminha... Me diz, qual o telefone de onde vocês estão? - falando isso, abria a maleta para pegar o seu aparelho telefônico - Pode falar.

Ele pegou um papel e disse o número para a inocente Sakura. E assim, se despediram. Sakura iria ficar em um hotel no qual o Sr. Wong havia feito a reserva. Não sabia falar chinês, isso era um problema. Ela e Takio teriam que arrumar um tradutor urgentemente, não queria mais passar vergonha como acabara de passar no quiosque do aeroporto. Então, tomaram um táxi em rumo ao hotel.

_Em uma mansão um tanto distante dali..._

Todos estavam muito felizes com a chegada do casal de amigos. Principalmente Meiling que, mal a pobre da Tomoyo havia chegado, já queria ver o álbum de casamento da garota. Ela estava eufórica! Tomoyo estava ali, Eriol estava ali, mas faltava Sakura. Sentia raiva do primo. Como é que ele promete as coisas e não cumpre? Eles vivam brigando por causa da promessa que ele havia feito para Sakura, no entanto, ele falava que era amor de menino, capricho de criança. De certo, a dona das cartas nem lembrava da existência dele. Lá estava Meiling junto de Tomoyo e, de repente, escutam baterem na porta.

- Pode entrar! - berrou Meiling.

Era Li, com a mesma cara de poucos amigos.

- Onde está Eriol? Pensava que estava com vocês. - perguntava um Li bastante desconfiado.

- Ele foi pegar uma mala que havia ficado na alfândega. - falava Tomoyo, com um grande sorriso. - Li! Deixe de ser desconfiado e venha assistir um pouco de televisão. Eu vim fazer uma pequena visita na China, e é assim que você fica?

Ele ficou um pouco envergonhado com o comentário da amiga e sorriu. Meiling até estranhou o sorriso do primo. Fazia tempo que ele não ficava assim. Ele resolveu entrar no quarto e participar do clube das menininhas encantadas. Ligaram a televisão, estava passando um seriado americano. Eles assistiam atentos, era um seriado bem popular na China. Davam até algumas risadas e ficavam atentos a cada detalhe. Então, o seriado acaba e vai direto aos comerciais. Um dos comerciais chamara atenção de Meiling e Tomoyo. Tomoyo ficou eufórica com a nova propaganda de Hugo Boss, era do seu novo perfume, Pure Purple, mas não era bem o perfume que lhe chamava atenção e sim uma certa japonesa na propaganda. De repente, escuta-se um grito de Meiling.

- XIAOLANG! DÁ UMA OLHADA NESSA PROPAGANDA! - a menina eufórica pegou a cabeça do primo e girou de uma vez, para que ele olhasse a televisão. - Não é quem eu estou pensando que é?

O chinês viu e ficou surpreso. Aquilo era Sakura? A sua Sakura Kinomoto? E que roupas eram aquelas? Fechou a cara. O que diabos Sakura fazia em uma propaganda de perfume? Nem ele mesmo entendia. Estava cego de ciúmes! Onde já se viu, Sakura vestida de maneira tão vulgar!

- Aquilo não era a Sakura, Meiling. NÃO ERA! - gritava alterado com a prima.

- Era sim, Li... - Confirmava Tomoyo, morrendo de medo da fúria do amigo. - Só pra confirmar... - ela pegou seu álbum de casamento e lá estava Sakura, com um vestido longo, rosa-claro e tomara-que-caia. - Viu?

Ele não disse nada. Apenas se levantou e saiu do quarto.

- Eu não sabia que a Sakura estava fazendo propaganda para os perfumes da Hugo... - falava a chinesa.

- Essa propaganda é nova, nem eu havia visto! Ela estava linda, né? E eu notei que acabou de sair deste quarto um chinês muito do ciumento e que estava com uma raiva mortal de ter visto sua florzinha vestida de tal maneira.

As duas caíram na risada! Sabiam que essa história de Li com Sakura ainda iria render.

Ele pisava com força no chão. Estava furioso! Nunca que iria permitir a sua Sakura fazer uma propaganda daquelas. O tamanho do vestido, os passos e o jeito ousado. Li estava uma pilha de nervos. Nem olhava por onde andava, esbarrou em alguém, mas não deu muita atenção.

Eriol olhava para o descendente pisando firme ao andar pela casa. Ele sorri, sabia que isso iria acontecer. Ele havia visto Sakura na televisão e no mínimo, estava morrendo de ciúmes da mulher. Engraçado, mal sabe ele que a tal vem jantar em sua casa...

_Num hotel luxuoso em Hong Kong..._

Os dois desfaziam as malas, era roupa que não acabava mais! Sakura havia ficado em um quarto ao lado do de Takio. Ela pegou o livro das cartas mágicas e logo libertou Kerberus, que mais parecia um monstro com humor que estava... Entretanto, ela nem ligava para a faladeira do guardião. Tinha que ligar para sua casa, avisar que estava em mais uma viagem.

- Eu espero não encontrar aquele moleque nojento. Só de sentir a aura mágica dele, já me dá vontade de vomitar! - falava Kero, com vontade de sair voando e ir até a casa do moleque chinês.

- Eu quero ignorar a presença mágica dele, Kero. Eu não quero encontrá-lo. - falava com uma voz chorosa. - É muito doloroso para mim. Como pude confiar nele? Esperei todos esses anos, e nada! Capaz de estar casado e com uma penca de filhos!

O guardião detestava ver a sua mestra daquela maneira. Ele também estava magoado com Shaoran, o chinês havia prometido que voltaria para os braços de Sakura. Até que no começo eles se falavam por cartas, telefone... Porém, as cartas e os telefonemas haviam sumido. Ele se lembrava muito bem das brigas violentas que Touya e Sakura tinham por causa do moleque. Ela queria porque queria ir atrás dele mas o irmão ciumento não deixava. Touya sempre dizia: - _Sakura, quando é que você vai parar de se enganar? Se esse moleque realmente gostasse de você, ele já teria vindo para cá, à sua procura. Agora, vê se acorda pra vida, maninha! As coisas nunca são do jeito que a gente quer.- _O menino tinha razão. Se ele quisesse algo, já teria vindo atrás a muito tempo. Via discretamente as lagrímas nos olhos de Sakura. Por Kami! Quando ela iria esquecer aquele moleque nojento? Takio era um bom partido... Gostava dela, gostava do trabalho dela, gostava do jeito dela e o mais importante: Sempre estava com ela. Não sabia o que dizer, simplesmente, foi para perto de Sakura e a abraçou. E ficaram assim por algum tempo.

A menina dos olhos esmeraldinos resolveu parar de drama e ligar para Eriol. Isso era passado, como o irmão mesmo dizia: _- Quem vive de passado, é museu! E monstrengas são coisas do século XXI, não da idade média. - _Detestava quando Touya a chamava de monstrenga. Ela tirou o aparelho celular de dentro do bolso da calça e discou pro número que Eriol havia lhe dado. Chamava e chamava, e então finalmente alguém atendeu o telefone.

- Boa noite, com quem falo? Eriol Hiiragizawa se encontra?

- Sim! Ele se encontra em casa, um minuto. - falava uma mulher, seu japonês era horrível.

Esperava a coitada na linha. De repente, escuta-se uma voz animada do outro lado da linha.

- Querida Sakura... Pensei que não iria me ligar! Pronta para o jantar? Já são oitro horas da noite, o jantar é servido às nove. - falava Eriol, risonho do outro lado da linha. - Não me diga que trouxe Kerberus?

- Como é que você sabe? Ai, essa minha cabeça! Pode sentir a presença do Kero, né?

- Além de ter sentido a presença dele, você não seria doida de vir para China sem seu guardião. As coisas aqui não são tão calmas como em Tomoeda. Então, você aparece? Já avisei a sua presença. - dera aquele sorriso enigmático do outro lado da linha.

- Vai eu e o Takio. Melhor eu deixar o Kero aqui no hotel. Takio não sabe de nada! E nem é pra saber, viu? - falava um pouco desconfiada. - Acho que ele morre do coração se saber da existência do Kero.

- Tome o endereço. - dizia o endereço a moça pelo telefone. - Chegue logo! Você tem menos de uma hora para se arrumar. - ria - Se você não chegar atrasada, prometo que lhe dou um presente.

- Essa foi pra rir ou pra chorar, hein? Tá parecendo o Takio... - reclamava. - Vou indo me arrumar, até mais!

- Até!

Segunda maratona da noite: O que iria vestir para o jantar? Iria usar um belo conjuto: Uma calça jeans Christian Dior azul marinho, uma blusa da Republic Banana, uma jaqueta jeans escura de Jean Pierre e, para completar o visual:,Sandálias George Armanni. Dessa vez iria usar uma maquiagem mais leve, estava no meio de amigos. Não havia necessidade de colocar um quilo de maquiagem em seu rosto delicado. Pegou uma bolsinha e colocou tudo que achara necessário, principalmente as cartas sakura.

Resolveu deixar os cabelos soltos, lhe dava um ar mais jovial. Tirava um pouco de blush do rosto, passava um pouquinho de batom nos seus pequenos lábios e pronto, estava pronta para o jantar. Kero, que apenas olhava, sorriu com a animação da dona e foi assistir um pouco de televisão. Sakura saiu do quarto, a procura de Takio.

Ela estava em frente a porta. Batia uma, batia duas, batia três vezes... E nada do homem atender. O que diabos Takio estava fazendo? Começou a chamar pelo homem.

- Takiooo!! Vamos! Você ainda tem que se arru-

Alguma coisa tapava a sua boca. Sentia um perfume gostoso... E que por sinal, já sabia de quem era. Ela lhe deu uma bela de uma mordida na mão, para deixar de ser tão implicante. E ele? Gritou de dor.

- Essa doeu, Sakura! - Takio beijava onde a menina tinha mordido. - Eu só estava esperando você resolver esse lance do jantar. Por via das dúvidas, eu acabei me arrumando.

- E era pra doer mesmo! Que coisa, agora tem a mania de me deixar esperando, é? - parecia zangada. - Vamos, nós estamos atrasados!

- Só pra variar um pouquinho, né? - debochava. - Seria um milagre da humanidade você falar que NÃO estava atrasada.

- Nem comento, viu? - saia pisando duro, em direção ao elevador.

O loiro só ria da menina. Ele estava de palitó preto, uma blusa branca, uma gravata da cor vinho meio frouxa, dando aquele ar rebelde, os cabelos loiros meio baguncados e para completar o visual: o velho tênis adidas. Takio seguia Sakura no elevador, ela estava simples e ao mesmo tempo bonita. Lógico! Sakura nunca ficava feia.

O casal desceu até a entrada do hotel e lá pediram um táxi. Pegaram o carro e foram em direção ao endereço. Tudo parecia divertido! Sakura iria encontar a prima e Takio ia conhecer o "resto" da família. Ele só conhecia a Tomoyo de tanto que Sakura falava. A beleza era de família, não tinha como negar! A jovem Tomoyo possuía lindos olhos cor de violeta, a pele branca como uma neve, os cabelos longos porém negros como a noite e um semblante de serenidade. Só via a prima da florzinha uma vez por uma foto que tinha na sala de Sakura. No entanto, Sakura dizia que a prima era meio louca da cabeça.

Finalmente chegavam ao local. Era uma casa enorme... Takio havia ficado encantado com a arquitetura na casa a sua frente. Quando ele vira-se para olhar Sakura, a pobre garota parecia que tinha visto um fantasma, de tão branca que estava. Ele ficou preocupado e logo perguntou:

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, Takio, não. -_ Na verdade, acontera sim! _Pensava ela, estava completamente em pânico. O que Eriol estava fazendo na casa dos Li?

- Você tá branca como um fantasma e ainda está trêmula. Quer um pouco de água? - falava ele, segurando a mão de Sakura.

Ela respirou fundo. Já estava ali mesmo, que diferença faria? Se era pra enfrentar o moreno chinês, que venha o grande desafio! Sakura tentou dar um sorriso, sem sucesso. Sabia que tinha dado o sorriso mais artificial de todos.

- Vamos, Takio, antes que fiquemos mais atrasados do que já estamos. Tá?

- Se você diz... - achou melhor ficar quieto, não entendia a reação da menina.

_Seja o que Kami quiser!_ - Foi a última coisa que pensou, antes de sair do carro e tocar a campainha da casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ueeeeeeeeeeeee! mais um cap muito louco dessa história!

Takio cada dia que se passa, esta envolvido por Sakura... E ela? Será que já havia esquecido o Li?

Como vai ser o encontro dos dois?

Aguardem o 3º capítulo! -


	3. Chapter 3

3º cap ai, galera! \o/

por favor, comentem: D

Ps: Assim, eu imagino a Sakura parecia com a Giselle Bündchen(ou aquela mulher que fez a MOA de da cor do pecado). Só que ela é um pouco mais alta que a tal : P (detalhe: a Giselle tem 1,79 - sakura deve ter uns 1,82)

Ps2: galera, o Takio tem 30 anos... certo?

Ps3: outra coisa, eu imagino a sakura de cabelos longos. Pq não curto? na minha opinião, todo mundo quer ver o cabelo crescer : P entao, a sakurinha deixou crescer até o meio das costas (repicado meio que em u).

ps4: enfim XD todo mundo imagina do jeito que quer! uashauhsauhsauhsa tenha uma boa leitura!

hey ya ! o/

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 3 - O jantar com tempero de ciúmes.**_

Juntou todas as suas forças e tocou a campainha. Estava nervosa e principalmente assustada. Ela devia ter juntado as peças: Quando Takio perguntou onde ele estava hospedado, ele disse que estava na casa de parentes... Que burra! Merecia o prêmio mundial da burrice.

Ao tocar a campainha, segurava a bolsa com todo o nervosismo que uma garota jovem poderia ter. Não demorou muito um dos empregados da mansão abriu a porta.

- Boa noite, Hiiragizawa se encontra? - perguntou forçando um sorriso no rosto.

- Claro! Por favor, senhores, entrem. Sintam-se à vontade! O senhor Hiiragizawa junto da senhora sua esposa lhes esperam na sala de jantar - era a mesma mulher do telefone, com o mesmo japonês horrível.

Entraram dentro da casa. Sakura tinha uma sensação nostálgica, lembrava de cada detalhe, de cada escultura, de cada escada... Ela já estava ficando incomodada com os olhares de Takio. Takio sabia que a sua menina não estava normal, estava nervosa e principalmente tensa. Por que ela ficou de repente dessa maneira? Só foi ficar na frente desta casa. Mais uma vez, resolveu ignorar. Vai ver era porquê estava com saudades da prima e estava nervosa com o reencontro das duas.

A empregada da casa os levou para uma grande sala de jantar. Era bem iluminada, tinha uma arquitetura belissima, várias flores, sófas... Mas o que chamava mais atenção na casa era a tranqüilidade que dali transmitida. Sakura olhava tudo, a casa continuava a mesma. Os mesmos móveis, a mesma pinturas e, principalmente, o mesmo dono. Estava tão concentrada no que fazia que quase toma um susto com o grito que escuta.

- Sakura! PRIMINHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! - gritava uma Tomoyo animada, corria em direção da prima junto com a sua câmera. - Nossa! Você tá mais linda do que antes, prima.

Sakura abraçou a prima com toda força que possuía.

- São seus olhos, Tomoyo! - ao falar isso, as duas cairam na risada.

- Meus olhos e os olhos do Japão inteiro! E quem é esse aí do seu lado, hein? - olhava uma Tomoyo desconfiada - Não vai me apresentar ao seu "amigo"?

- Tomoyo! - falou Sakura levemente corada. - Esse aqui é o Takio Yamakusa, meu sócio. E essa é a minha prima de quem tanto lhe falei: Tomoyo Daidouji! Que, agora, é Hiiragizawa.

- Então é essa a famosa Tomoyo? - ele sorri - Sra. Hiiragizawa, muitíssimo prazer conhecê-la. - ele pegou a mão da moça e a beijou. - Hiiragizawa é um rapaz de sorte!

- Não, querido! Você que é um rapaz de sorte. Quem dera eu, poder passar o dia inteirinho filmando a Sakura e fazer roupas para ela - falava com os olhos brilhando. - Pena que agora eu moro tão longe... - choramingava Tomoyo.

Os dois riram com a cena que Tomoyo fazia. Takio sabia que a prima de Sakura tinha a mania de ficar filmando a tal. Na época, Sakura dizia que detestava! Só deixava ser filmada, para agradar a prima.

- Então vamos nos juntar aos outros? - sorria Tomoyo - Todos nós estamos famintos. Creio que vocês devem estar também...

- Boa idéia Tomoyo! Vamos, estou faminta! - tentava dar um sorriso.

Tomoyo levava os dois para a mesa de jantar, Sakura ficava cada vez mais nervosa... E se ele estivesse lá? Como ela iria reagir com o encontro? Sakura ficou surpresa. Quem estava na mesa? Eriol, Meiling e a mãe de Shaoran, Yelan Li. Ela ficou paralisada com o os olhares que lhe lançavam, não sabia nem o que dizer as três figuras a sua frente. De repente, a matriarca do clã Li levantou-se da mesa e foi até a jovem. Tomoyo e Takio ficaram só olhando. Tomoyo com um sorriso no rosto e Takio meio confuso.

Yelan Li continuava com a sua beleza misteriosa, seu jeito sério e imponente. Ela tocou levemente a face da dona das cartas Clow, olhava profundamente nos olhos de Sakura, que estava mais nervosa do que antes. A senhora acariciou mais um pouco a face da menina e depois lhe deu um terno abraço. Sakura sorriu, sabia que a mãe de Li gostava muito dela, apesar de não se falarem muito. Mas o que surpreendeu a dona das cartas foi o que a mais velha lhe disse em seu ouvido:

- Seja bem vinda, pequena mestra das cartas. Espero que consiga se entender com o meu filho. Saiba que gosto muito de sua presença em minha casa e adoraria se lhe tivesse como nora. - ao falar isso, sorriu para a garota, que parecia assustada com o comentário. Como sempre, ela olhou para o outro visitante, deu um pequeno sorriso e virou-lhe as costas. Chegou perto de sua sobrinha, falou algo em seu ouvido e se retirou do aposento.

Meiling fez uma cara de surpresa, mas sabendo das intenções da tia, deu um terno sorriso para os visitantes. Ela se levantou da cadeira, foi até Sakura e lhe deu um belo beliscão no rosto.

- Sua magrela! Nem pra dizer que virou modelo... Né? Se eu não tivesse visto a propaganda do _Hugo Boss_ na tevê. Dá-lhe garota Pure Purple! - todos riram com o comentário maldoso da menina. - Vamos sentar? Acho que temos muitas novidades!

- É verdade, Meiling! - ria Sakura da amiga. - Estou brava com você! Por que não me mandou notícias? Agora vem falar de mim, só porquê eu não disse que tinha virado modelo.

- Hehehe... Você me conhece, Sakura! - Tomoyo e Eriol riam da situação - Mas, quem é esse bonitão aí? - Meiling olhava discretamente para Takio, ficou um pouco corada ao ver o sócio da amiga.

- Desculpe! Esse aqui é meu sócio: Takio Yamakusa. - sorria - Bom, a chinesa em minha frente é Meiling Li. Uma amiga de infância!

Takio olhava a chinesa com um certo interesse, ela era tão... bonita. Tinha uma beleza bem diferente da de Sakura, ela parecia ser mais ousada, _cara-de-pau_ como diriam por aí.

- Senhorita Li, prazer em conhecê-la. - ele pegava em sua mão delicadamente, e a beijava.

- Por Buda! Não me chame de senhorita e muito menos de Li. Me chame de Meiling, certo? - tirava a mão um pouco envergonhada, havia gostado do rapaz em sua frente.

- Tudo bem... - falava Takio, meio confuso com a reação da garota.

- Pois bem! - Eriol tomava partido do embaraço - Oi Sakura, Oi Takio. Vamos nos sentar? Acho que devem estar cansados de ficarem em pé esse tempo inteiro. - sempre simpático.

Enfim, os quatro resolveram sentar-se. Antes de pedirem o jantar, Sakura estava contando como havia sido descoberta por Takio um ano atrás. Todos caíram na risada, o que um super-mercado não faz? Os comentários maldosos de Eriol pra cima de Sakura aumentavam cada vez mais. O loiro estava com uma certa raiva do amigo de sua modelo, ele era _extremamente cara-de-pau! _Mesmo ao lado da esposa, ele não cansada de cortejar a mulher. Isso era irritante. Depois de algum tempo, escutaram passos vindo em direção a sala de jantar. Sakura, mais uma vez, ficou branca feito um fantasma. Tomoyo viu a reação da prima, resolveu perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- Sakura, tá tudo bem? Você tá pálida! Quer um pouco de água? - perguntava a prima, preocupada com a amiga.

- Nã-não Tomoyo, obrigada! - tentava não gaguejar, era impossível.

Eriol soltou um dos seus sorrisos misteriosos... Resolveu dar a cartada final na história.

- Meiling, acho que seu noivo chegou. - falou o menino de cabelo azul da meia noite.

Todos da mesa olhavam em direção ao som dos passos, menos Sakura. Ela colocou as mãos em seu colo e apertava o guardanapo que lá estava com força. Estava tão tensa que não conseguia olhar de onde os passos vinham. Sabia, sabia que Li estava ali, havia sentido a presença dele. Sakura, por algum instindo do coração, levantou-se da cadeira e ficou em pé, parada, olhando para baixo.

Os homens que se aproximavam estavam de terno e gravata. Um deles possuía cabelos preto, tinha olhos castanhos, estava com um óculos escuro na cabeça, era um pouco moreno e parecia ser bem simpático. Já o outro, parecia ser marrento e mandão. Tinha cabelos castanho escuro, os olhos cor de caramelo, a pele meio morena e não parecia nem um pouco feliz. Ele estava calado, só escutava o mais simpático tagarelar sobre os procedimentos da empresa. Porém, ao chegar na sala de jantar, por ver alguém que ele conhecia muito bem, parou repentinamente. O pobre homem continuava a tagarelar sozinho, quem estava na mesa estava assustado com a reação de Sakura. Passaram mil coisas na cabeça do jovem guerreiro. Por Buda! O que Sakura estava fazendo na China? Ele não estava errado quando havia sentido uma presença mágica hoje cedo na cidade. Só não entendia, porquê não havia reconhecido antes? Sakura estava tão forte assim?

Ela juntou toda a coragem que um pobre coração despedaçado poderia ter e resolveu encarar o olhar duro de Li. Repentinamente, ela levantou a cabeça e ficou olhando para ele. Continuava lindo. Sempre fora lindo, atraente e bruto. Disso, ela não esquecia de jeito nenhum.

- Boa noite a todos! Nossa, olha que horas chegamos? - o homem simpático se aproximava de Meiling - Oi, amor, estava com saudades!

Todos olhavam para o homem que falava com Meiling mas, ao mesmo tempo, suas atenções era pro casal de amigos que, depois de muitos anos, finalmente se encontravam. O clima era pesado e tenso, ninguém sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Meiling, diante da situação, começou a tagarelar alguma coisa.

- Chang! Isso é horas de chegar?

- Desculpa, doçura! Estava atolado de trabalho... - falava Chang, morrendo de vergonha. - Desculpa, amor.

Shaoran e Sakura nem davam atenção ao que Chang e Meiling diziam. Os olhares eram profundos, de certo, poderiam ver um a alma do outro. O jovem chinês olhava para a bela mulher que Sakura havia se formado. Ele olhava com toda a atenção do mundo para aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda, os quais ele adorava apreciar. Entretanto, nesses olhos esmeraldinos havia tristeza, mágoa, dor e principalmente desgosto. Ele sentiu uma pontada no peito, sabia que tinha errado com a sua flor. Não cumpriu a promessa que lhe tinha feito. Se arrependia até a alma de não tê-la cumprido. Já a menina de olhos esmeraldinos não fazia a mínima idéia do que o seu chinês sentia. Ele sempre fora tão fechado, nunca falava o que sentia. Estava começando a se arrepender de ter ido aquele jantar, não queria encontrar Li, pelo menos não agora. Mas, seus pensamentos mudaram de forma, quando viu um pequeno sorriso brotar nos lábios carnudos de Li. Ela sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem. Sem força nas pernas, Sakura sentou pesadamente na cadeira. Ela queria falar, todavia, a voz não saía.

- Boa noite, desculpem pelo o atraso. - falou Shaoran Li com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Boa... - falou Sakura, baixinho.

- Li, atrasado? - Eriol sorria maliciosamente - Não é estilo de um Li se atrasar para seus compromissos. Não é, meu caro descendente?

Li fez uma cara feia ao comentário do amigo, ainda tinha a mesma mania chata de lhe chamar de _caro descendente. _Tomoyo, que estava bebendo um pouco de água, diante da cena que vira, se engasga com o comentário do marido e lhe olha assustada. Sem perceber, ela fala: - Eriol! - O tal olha para a mulher e lhe solta um sorriso cheio de amor. Já Takio Yamakusa estava mais confuso do que antes. Não estava entendendo nada do que estava se passando. Primeiro, Sakura se levanta e fica olhando um estranho com a cara mais assustada do mundo. Segundo, o tal do Eriol chama o estranho de caro descendente. Vai entender!

- Tava na hora de chegar, né? Xiaolang! Vá deixar essa pasta lá dentro junto de Chang que eu vou pedir para trazerem o jantar. - falou Meiling, mandona como sempre.

O garoto de olhos castanhos nada disse, apenas sorriu. Ele passou por trás de Sakura, que estava sentada ainda assustada com o reencontro dos dois. Li sentiu o coração acelerar com o cheiro do perfume da pequena. Fazia muito tempo que o jovem guerreiro não sentia-se tão bem, ele realmente estava feliz com a visita inesperada de Sakura. E agora? O que seria dos dois diante daquela situação? Só iria saber como estavam as coisas quando sentasse naquela mesa e conversasse com ela.

Sem reação a coitada da Sakura ficou. Quando Li passou por trás de sua cadeira, ela sentiu aquele perfume forte saindo de seu corpo, sentiu as pernas amolecerem mais ainda e o coração acelerar. Por Kami! Esse homem realmente mexia com ela, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Takio, ainda confuso, começou a fazer perguntas.

- Quem era aqueles dois? Pelo que eu entendi, um deles era o noivo de Meiling, mas e o outro?

- Era o primo da Meiling, Shaoran Li. - respondeu Tomoyo, ainda se recuperando da cena anterior.

- Sei... - soltou Takio, que já entendia um pouco a situação.

Passou algum tempo, a pequena flor estava se sentindo desconfortavel com a situação.

- Gente, eu acho que já vou indo... O jantar pode ficar pra outro dia? - finalmente falou Sakura, meio insegura do que dizia.

Repentinamente, ela sentiu alguém por trás. Ela ficou estática na cadeira, não movia nem um dedo sequer.

- Eu ficaria um tanto magoado se você fosse embora, Sakura. - falou Li, que puxava uma cadeira ao lado de Sakura.

Ela corou violentamente com o comentário de Li. Para completar a situação, o tal ainda sentou ao seu lado. Aquele perfume, a presença dele no local, o jeito que ele se acomodava na cadeira, era tudo um charme. Realmente, Shaoran Li era um charme em pessoa. Que seja o charme em pessoa, ele não teve o direito de fazer o que fez anos atrás. Sakura sentiu o coração doer, pedir por socorro. Sentiu uma grande vontade de chorar, de correr e principalmente de desaparecer daquele lugar. Como é que ele consegue ser tão frio assim? Ao menos ele não pensou no que Sakura havia passado? Sentia mais ainda o coração quebrar, por que tudo tinha que ser logo hoje?

Takio fuzilou Shaoran Li com o olhar, ele estava morrendo de ciúmes da mulher. Quem ele pensava que era pra falar assim com Sakura? Nem ao menos a conhecia! Na cabeça de Takio, Li era apenas um garoto mimado que queria aparecer. Tomoyo, notando a situação na mesa, começou a fazer perguntas para a prima.

- Prima, me diga: Que tipo de trabalho você veio fazer na China?

- Fotos, propagandas e desfiles. - falou Sakura, que estava morrendo de medo e vergonha.

- Então que dizer que eu vou ter várias oportunidades de filmá-la? - Tomoyo já estava com os olhos brilhando. - Não acredito nisso! Você vai deixar, né?

- Por Kami, Tomoyo! Às vezes, você me assusta!

- Querida Sakura, deveria ter se acostumado com as manias de minha mulher. - dizia Eriol, com o seu jeito galante de ser. - Se fosse eu no lugar de Tomoyo, certamente faria o mesmo. Quem não se encantaria com tal beleza?

Li ficou pasmo com o comentário de Eriol. Depois de muito tempo, sentiu uma pontada violenta de ciúmes. Com Takio não fora diferente, ele ficou olhando para o homem conquistador de mocinhas inocentes a sua frente, desde o começo do jantar que Eriol não parava de cantar Sakura, mesmo na frente da mulher.

- Hiiragizawa, você sempre banca o conquistador barato nas horas vagas? - perguntou Takio com um tom de ironia na voz - Você daria um ótimo amante latino.

- Que é isso, Yamakusa! Mas não concorda com o que digo? Sakura é uma bela mulher! E sem falar nas qualidades que a mesma possui. - continuava sorrindo. - Se você estivesse em meu lugar, garanto que faria a mesma coisa.

E assim, Li contava carneirinhos em sua cabeça para tentar se acalmar. Agora eram dois? Antigamente, vivia com ciúmes de Eriol por causa de seus comentários maliciosos... Agora, só faltava chegar um cara que estava apaixonado por Sakura! Ele odiava sentir aquela sensação de ciúmes. Por mais que ele sentisse ciúmes da mulher, ele não poderia dizer: - _Ela é minha mulher!_ - Porque ele sabia da situação em que se encontravam. Um plano começou a brotar em sua mente, iria conquistar Sakura de qualquer maneira. Não iria perder sua flor para um loiro oxigenado.

- Parem, por favor! Assim vocês me matam de vergonha! - Sakura parecia uma pimenta, de tão vermelha que estava.

- Quem mandou nascer tão bonita, Kinomoto? - falava Meiling, irônica. - Até eu, se fosse homem, não perderia uma oportunidade dessas! Alias, falar em cortejar, cadê meu noivo?

- Ele foi se deitar, Meiling, estava com dor de cabeça. - falou Li, um tanto simpático. - Espero que venha nos visitar mais vezes, Sakura. Minha mãe já lhe viu?

- Já... - falava timidadamente.

- Bom, em falar em tia Yelan, ela pediu que eu fizesse um pedido à vocês. - a jovem Meiling sorria. - Ela pediu que você e o Takio ficassem aqui em casa, ela se sentiria muito mal em saber que a Sakura está em um hotel. Você sabe como é minha tia, Sakura! Ela não aceita não como resposta.

- Meiling... Eu não sei nem o que dizer... - Sakura sentiu a respiração parar com tal pedido, ela pensou:_ Debaixo do mesmo teto que Li? Agora tudo vai ficar mais difícil! _- Não sei se devo aceitar! Será que não vai ser incômodo?

- Se falar não para minha mãe ela vai se sentir ofendida. - falou Li. - Você sabe que não seria incômodo nenhum! Você e Tomoyo já ficaram aqui em casa uma vez, não se lembra?

- Eu me lembro sim! É que... - Sakura estava cada vez mais embaraçada. - Eu não sei...

- Vai prima, aceita! Assim a gente fica no mesmo lugar e teremos mais tempo para conversarmos! - se manifestou Tomoyo, empolgada com a idéia. - Por favor, priminha! eu queria tanto...

- Sakura, se você tá preocupada comigo, por mim não tem problema algum! - disse Takio.

- _Por Kami! Por que Takio disse isso? Agora eu vou ter que aceitar! - p_ensou Sakura em um grande desespero. - Tudo bem, então. Amanhã a gente traz as nossas coisas. Certo?

Sakura, ao falar isso, sentiu o mundo cair em sua cabeça. Ela não queria se envolver com Li de maneira nenhuma, estava magoada demais com o tal, não queria vê-lo tão cedo e agora teria que ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele. Agora começaria o grande desafio: Como não cair nos vacilos do coração? Vai ver, as coisas com Shaoran Li não estavam tão feias assim.

Todos ficaram animados com a decisão da japonesa, principalmente um certo chinês. Takio não estava gostando muito da idéia... Aquele primo de Meiling a olhava de um jeito, parecia que iria voar em cima da garota. - _Definivamente, eu detestei a China. - _Pensou ele, ao observar Sakura e Li. Não iria deixá-la sozinha, se era pra ficar naquela mansão junto do seu novo inimigo, ficaria sem problema algum. Pelo menos com Eriol ele se sentia um pouco mais tranqüilo, apesar dele cortejar a japonesa de cinco em cinco minutos.

Por fim, o jantar foi servido. Era peixe ao molho de abacaxi, com saladas que acompanhavam castanhas. Era tudo muito apetitoso, a sobremesa era frutas carameladas a moda chinesa. Tudo estava muito gostoso, até Tomoyo cortar o barato do jantar.

- Nossa! - olhava o relógio - Já tá tarde! Acho que vai ficar ruim pra Sakura e Takio voltarem para o hotel hoje... - parecia bastante preocupada com o horário.

- E você acha que eu vou deixar eles irem embora hoje à noite? Vão passar à noite aqui em casa! Amanhã eles vão no hotel e pegam as coisas deles, né? Que dia você começa a trabalhar, Sakura? - perguntou Meiling um tanto curiosa.

_Agora terei que passar a noite aqui? E Kero? Ele vai me matar... _- Pensava a dona das cartas, completamente desesperada.

- Eu vou ter que passar a noite aqui mesmo? - estava completamente tensa.

- O que há de mal nisso? Deixa de coisa, Sakura! Você já vai ficar aqui em casa mesmo, era bom ir logo se acostumando. - sorria Meiling, sabia que tinha ganhado a amiga na persistência.

- Meiling, Sakura está feliz por ficar esta noite conosco, não é, querida flor? - perguntava Eriol. - Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar essa estadia.

Takio e Li soltaram um olhar venenoso para Eriol, que apenas sorria com a situação. - _Vai ser mais divertido do que eu pensei - _Pensou Eriol, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Conversaram até altas horas, viram que já estava tarde e cada um resolveu ir para o seu aposento. Por obra do destino, o quarto que Sakura ficou era bem perto do de Li. Ela sentiu calafrios em pensar que veria o guerreiro chinês todos os dias. Como Sakura e nem Takio tinham roupas para dormir, Shaoran lhe emprestou uma bermuda e uma blusa e, para Sakura, Tomoyo sempre andava com várias roupas da prima dentro da mala. Ela lhe deu uma camisola de seda verde, um verde bem claro, junto de um robe e um par de sandálias. Cada um foi para o seu quarto.

A mestra das cartas tentava dormir mas não conseguia, virava de um lado para o outro na esperança que o sono chegasse, sem sucesso. Levantou-se e fitou a janela. Era uma bela noite, a lua estava alta e cheia. Ela sorriu ao ver o grande espetáculo da natureza em sua frente. Resolveu colocar o robe e ir para o jardim.

Estava um pouco frio la fora, as flores estavam lindas e as árvores? Belíssimas como sempre. Principalmente uma cerejeira que havia no local. Lembrava-se muito bem daquele jardim, adorava ficar conversando com a prima por ali. De repente, ela vê algo familiar: era um poço que, há muito tempo, tinha lhe trazido problemas. Sorriu com o canto da boca e foi até o poço. Algumas lembranças vieram em sua mente, nunca esqueceria da aventura que passou por ali. Sem perceber, ela pegou no seu braço e apertou com força. Tudo estava indo rápido demais, não queria que as coisas fossem daquela maneira. Ela se encostou no batente do poço e começou a fitar a lua. _Por que o destino é tão cruel? Como se já não bastasse o que ele fez comigo... - _Ao pensar, Sakura fecha os olhos lentamente e suspira pesadamente. Mas algo acaba lhe tirando de seus pensamentos mais íntimos.

- Sakura?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hohoho quem será que chamou por ela?

aguardem o próximo cap: D Obrg pelos comentarios :


	4. Chapter 4

E vamos para o 4º cap?

Genteeeeeee! se eu demorar pra postar os caps, é pq o site fica dando erro :/. Fazia bem uns 4 dias que eu tinha terminado o cap 3, e n tava consegindo postar.

abraço!

\o/ Boa leitura!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 4 - Conversas e mais conversas.**_

A menina tomou um belo susto ao escutar o seu nome. Virou-se rapidamente e deu de cara com a prima.

- Oi Tomoyo... O que faz acordada uma hora dessas? - Ainda se recuperando do susto que à pouco levara.

- Não estava conseguindo dormir diante dos acontecimentos da noite. - ria um pouco - Acho que está aqui pelo mesmo motivo que eu... Concorda?

Mais uma vez, a ingênua Sakura respirou pesadamente.

- Eu não sei porquê eu vim parar aqui... - falava Sakura, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Não queria mexer num passado que já estava morto.

Tomoyo vendo a angústia da prima, foi até ela e deu-lhe um terno abraço. Sabia que Sakura ainda sofria pelo o amor não correspondido de Li, e principalmente pela promessa que ele não havia cumprido. Até ela sentia uma mágoa de Li, porém, ele deveria ter alguma explicação pelo fato de não ter acreditado no amor dos dois.

- Sakura, eu sei que você ainda ama o Li... Eu sei que é difícil...

- Não Tomoyo, não sabe! - estava um pouco alterada com o comentário de Tomoyo. - Você tem uma bela casa na Inglaterra, cursa uma faculdade de estilismo maravilhosa e tem o melhor de tudo: Tem o melhor marido do mundo!

- Talvez você e Li tenham que conversar... Sabe? Uma boa conversa sempre resolve as coisas. Ele deve ter uma explicação! - Sofria a pobre mulher, ao ver Sakura do jeito que estava.

- Não tem o que conversar, não tem! Touya cansou de me dizer várias vezes. Se ele quisesse alguma coisa comigo, ele já teria vindo atrás.

- Mas Sakura... Será que ele não teve os motivos dele? - falou tentando mudar o pensamento da prima.

- Eu não sei! E eu acho que vou continuar sem saber. Não quero mais mexer nesse passado que me dói tanto, Tomoyo! - Não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. - Se Li pelo menos me quiser como amiga, tudo bem! Só não quero mais falar do passado. Éramos crianças, e na cabeça dele, não deve ter passado de um capricho de menino.

- Li ficou morrendo de ciúmes quando lhe viu na propaganda do Hugo... - Falava Tomoyo, olhando para Sakura. - Se ele não gostasse mais de você, ele não tinha saído do quarto do jeito que saiu quando viu a propaganda. - a menina de olhos cor de violeta riu um pouco ao lembrar da cena. - Você precisava ter visto!

- Ué... - Soltou Sakura se recuperando do choro. - Não sabia que essa propaganta tava passando aqui.

- Eu não tinha visto, vi hoje cedo! Li e Meiling estavam comigo quando passou. Ele não acreditava que era você...

A menina que chorava, agora ria da situação. Li não a reconhecera na propaganda? Isso era uma piada!

- Tá falando sério? - parecia incrédula.

- Acha que eu tô brincando, Sakura Kinomoto? - Ria Tomoyo. - Ele saiu pisando duro!

- Vai ver ele ficou bravo que nem a Meiling ficou porque eu não disse nada... Né? - Depois de muito tempo, Sakura deu um sorriso sincero para prima.

_Ai, ai! Sakura continua ingênua do mesmo jeito! Quando é que ela vai parar e prestar atenção que, Li só falta babar o chão de onde ela pisa? - _Pensava Tomoyo, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Bom, acho melhor a gente entrar. Já tá ficando tarde e amanhã você precisa pegar suas coisas.

- Como eu sou tonta! - lembrando-se do que havia esquecido. - Esqueci que o Kero ficou no hotel! Ele vai me matar... Tomoyo, você faz um favor pra mim? Amanhã eu queria dormir até tarde e...

- Eu já entendi, prima! - Falou Tomoyo, interronpendo Sakura. - Claro que eu pego suas coisas amanhã. Não se preocupe, eu dou comida ao Kero. Tá?

Sakura abraçou a prima com força. Sempre que ela precisava, Tomoyo estava ali para ajudá-la. Era incrível como as coisas aconteciam: Tomoyo mesmo morando longe, sabia de tudo que se passava em seu coração. Sem que a prima percebesse, uma lágrima teimosa caiu dos olhos de Sakura. No entanto, essa lágrima não era de tristeza e sim de felicidade. Graças a Kami, Sakura tinha Tomoyo em sua vida.

- Obrigada! Agora, vamos entrar? Tá tarde! - Pegou a mão de Tomoyo e a segurou.

- Vamos. - Ela sorri

As duas voltaram para seus aposentos de mãos dadas. Sakura estava bem mais aliviada ao desabafar com Tomoyo. Já Tomoyo, estava preocupada com a prima.

_No dia seguinte..._

Dormia calmamente uma bela jovem de cabelos castanhos na cama. Parecia dormir tranqüilamente. Estava com um pequeno sorriso no lábios, quem olhasse, diria que a tal estava tendo um belo sonho. De repente, ela sentiu algo bater na sua cabeça. Virou-se de lado, incomodada com as batidas na cabeça. O tal causador das batidas, irritado por Sakura dormir tanto, puxou as cobertas de uma vez e lhe deu um grito:

- ACORDA SA-KU-RA!

- Só mais um pouquinho... - Murmurava, enquanto se encolhia toda na cama.

- Você já tem idéia que horas são, Sakura? MAIS DE DUAS DA TARDE! Agora, levanta dessa cama! - Falava alguém, completamente zangado.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, Sakura levantou-se num susto só. Não estava em casa, não podia simplesmente acordar duas da tarde na casa dos outros.

- KERO! Duas da tarde? Mentira... - Pegava o relógio incrédula. - Perdi o almoço.

- Ainda bem que a Tomoyo é uma alma caridosa e lembrou de me dar comida. - Falava Kero, raivoso. - E por sinal: você me esqueceu naquele hotel e veio ficar com aquele moleque!

- Chega Kerberus! - pegou uma almofada e jogou no pobre ursinho alado.

- Ai, Sakura! - Falou o ursinho, tonto com a almofadada. - E eu tô errado? Não pense que eu vou deixar ele chegar perto de você. Só quero saber quando Touya souber que você tá na casa do moleque...

- Ó não! Esqueci de ligar lá pra casa! - Corria para a bolsa a procura do aparelho celular. - Touya vai me matar! Será que o papai tá bem? A última vez que os vi, pelo menos estavam...

- Sakura, como é que você consegue ser tão... Tapada? - Observava Kero, vendo sua mestra discar o número de casa.

- Por céus. - Desligava o telefone, enfurecida. - Não me chame de tapada, viu? Se não eu lhe deixo sem doces por uma semana!

Escutando a ameaça da mestra, Kero voou até Sakura e começou a choramingar.

- Sakurinha do meu coração, você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso, né? - Choramingava sem parar. - Eu só quis dizer que... Você é meio avoadinha, sabe?

- Eu acho melhor você ficar calado, antes que eu te deixe sem doces por 2 semanas. - Falou uma Sakura nervosa. - Não consegui falar com eles, o telefone chamou que caiu a ligação.

- Mais tarde você liga. Agora, que tal tomar um banho? Acalmar os ânimos é bom de vez em quando.

Sakura deu uma bela esticada no corpo e resolveu tomar um banho. Deixou a água cair em seu corpo descansado. Mais uma vez, as palavras da prima martelavam em sua cabeça.

Ela saiu do banho e sorriu. Havia avistado as malas dentro do quarto. Quis colocar uma roupa bem esporte, afinal, não iria sair pra canto nenhum. Vestiu-se com uma saia jeans, uma blusinha branca e uma sandália. Secou seus lindos cabelos com a toalha, os escovou e os prendeu em um rabo de cavalo. Escovou seu dentes, passou desodorante e uma colônia bem fraquinha. Pronto, agora ela poderia sair daquele quarto.

Ao sair do quarto, a casa parecia um pouco silenciosa. Alguns empregados passavam pela casa com bandejas, outros limpavam o chão e alguns as grandes janelas. Foi até o jardim onde havia se encontrado com a prima ontem à noite. Para sua surpresa, Tomoyo e Eriol estavam lá. Mais parecia com um encontro romantico: Estavam os dois sentados de baixo de uma cerejeira, com uma bela toalha quadriculada no chão, com alguns doces e refrescos. Eriol tocava delicadamente os cabelos negros de Tomoyo, enquanto a tal, ficava envergonhada com o toque do marido. Por fim, os dois se beijaram. Vendo a cena, Sakura suspira apaixonadamente. Alguém toca seu ombro. Ela olha e vê Takio, com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- Você não dormiu Sakura, você desmaiou! - Brincava o homem. - Fiquei constrangido hoje de manhã, tendo que tomar café da manhã com os donos da casa.

- Eles são tão bonitos, não é? - Observava o casal.

- É verdade... - Takio olhava o casal. - Você gosta de alguém, Sakura?

Sakura assustou-se com a pergunta do sócio.

- Gosto, e você? Desde que nos conhecemos, nunca te vi com namorada nenhuma. - Perguntou um pouco assustada.

- Eu gosto de alguém. Sabe... - Falava Takio, se virando para Sakura e colocando suas mãos em seus ombros. - Eu queria te dizer uma coisa, Sakura. - Ele parecia um pouco tenso.

- Ué! Pode falar. - A garota simplesmente sorriu.

Os dois estavam tão entretidos na conversa que, não perceberam a presença de Li perto do local onde estavam. Ele observava a cena com tanto ciúmes, que se alguém passasse por perto, na certa, ele mataria. Muito nervoso, foi um Li cortar o barato de Takio.

- Sabe, eu gosto... Bem! Eu não sei como dizer, Sakura! - Takio estava mais vermelho do que um tomate. - Eu te-

- Sakura, que bom que acordou. - Chegou um Li, aborrecido e sério. - Não quer comer alguma coisa?

Takio fuzilava Shaoran Li com o olhar. Ele tinha que interromper logo agora? Estava prestes a declarar todo o seu amor por Sakura, finalmente havia encontrado coragem para dizer. Nunca imaginaria que seria interrompido por um moleque.

- Er... Bom dia, Li! - Sakura ficou vermelhinha com a aparição repentina de Li.

- Sakura, depois eu falo com você. Certo? - O loiro nem olhava para garota e sim, para Li.

- Tá bom... - Olhava para os dois, sem entender nada.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para Sakura e sorriu. Ele saiu do local meio nervoso e Li, só fazia acompanhá-lo com o olhar.

- De onde você conhece esse figura, Sakura? - Perguntou Li secamente.

- Ele é meu sócio, Li. - Respondeu meio insegura.

- Presta atenção no que eu vou te dizer. - Ele olhava profundamente nos olhos de Sakura. Que fez a tal, arrepiar-se até o último fio de cabelo. - Eu não quero te ver sozinha com esse cara, entendeu?

- Hein? Mas, ele é meu sócio! E quem você pensa que é? Você não manda em mim! - Falava bem nervosa com o comentário de Li. - Olha só quem fala! Pelo menos Takio promete as coisas e as cumpre. Diferente de algumas pessoas aqui na minha frente.

O jovem guerreiro sentiu uma pontada no peito. Ela tinha razão, ele não era namorado dela.

- ... - ele ficou em silêncio.

- Se quer pelo menos ser meu amigo, tenha cuidado com os seus comentários. Você não manda em mim, entendeu? Seu bruto! - Saiu uma Sakura pisando duro até onde Eriol e Tomoyo estavam.

Ele apenas observava a moça se afastar. Morria de medo de perdê-la. Se perdesse a sua amizade, ele morreria no outro dia. Ele bateu com a mão na testa e pensou: -_Tonto! Não é assim que você vai conquistá-la.- _Passou a mão nos seus cabelos rebeldes e foi para os seus aposentos.

Pisava duro, ia em direção ao casal de amigos que estavam a namorar. No entanto, eles foram interrompidos com os passos pesados de Sakura. Que bicho havia mordido a menina? Ela simplesmente sentou-se com os dois e começou a resmungar alguma coisa, que o casal não entendia.

- O que foi, Sakura? - Perguntou o casal confuso.

- Li pensa que é dono do meu nariz, argh! Odeio esse temperamentalismo dele. - Parecia emburrada com a cena anterior.

- Ué... O que foi que ele fez pra você tá falando desse jeito? - Curiosa estava Tomoyo.

- Ele simplesmente chutou Takio! Ele ia me falar alguma coisa... Se o grandioso Shaoran Li não tivesse chegado. - Bufava de raiva.

- Nossa... Li parecia mal-humorado, Sakura? - Eriol perguntava se fazendo de inocente.

- Mal-humorado é apelido! Ele simplesmente foi um cubo de gelo comigo e com o Takio. Tem horas que Li consegue me tirar do sério.

- Sakura...- falava uma Tomoyo, segurando o riso com a situação. - Entenda o Li, ele está sofrendo. Por isso estava mal-humorado.

- ...

- Eu sei que você acordou agora. Por que não come alguma coisa? - Perguntou a prima.

- Tá certo. - Respondeu Sakura, sem entender o que diziam.

Depois da explosão repentina da jovem, o fim de tarde ocorreu tranqüilamente. Sakura degustou de tudo um pouco: Bolos, biscoitos, doces...

Enquanto caminhava pela mansão, pensava na cena de cedo. _Eu não sei como ele consegue ser tão cabeça dura! - _Pensava Sakura, enquanto fazia seu tour. Cansou de andar pela casa e resolveu ir para o seu quarto. Procurou por Kero, mas o tal não estava lá. Não era bem Kero que estava no quarto... E sim, dois bilhetes em cima da cama. Um acompanhava um belo envelope da cor verde com uma bela rosa amarela. Já o outro, estava apenas dobrado em cima da cama. Sakura resolveu ler o primeiro que estava dobrado.

_Sakurinha do meu coração,_

_Se prepare, a partir de amanhã você começa a pegar no batente, viu? Vê se não demora pra acordar! O Sr Wong vai passar amanhã cedo para fazermos as fotos do book de uma loja. Tá?_

_Beijos, _

_Takio._

Ela sorriu com o recado de Takio. Mas, o que lhe deixava confusa, era o outro bilhete que ali estava. Ela pegou o envelope e olhou. No envelope, apenas tinha escrito: _Para a mulher de olhos mais lindos do mundo. _Curiosa, resolveu abri-lo.

_Minha flor de cerejeira,_

_Quando a luz dos olhos meus_

_E a luz dos olhos teus_

_Resolvem se encontrar,_

_Ai que bom que isso é meu Deus,_

_Que frio que me dá o encontro desse olhar. _

_É assim que me sinto, ao olhar seus lindos olhos esmeraldinos. _

_Será que um dia, terei oportunidade de fitá-los sem parar?_

Sakura sentiu arrepios ao ler o tal bilhete. Quem era o ser que lhe mandara tal bilhete? Ela deixou cair o corpo na confortável cama e abriu um belo sorriso. Leu e releu várias vezes. Quem será que lhe mandou tal sensibilidade?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi gente!

O Cap 4 tá meio chatinho... Mas, eu juro que vou tentar me esforçar para o 5 cap!

Obrigada pelos comentarios :D ta? Continuem acompanhando a historia! por favor.

Ps: talvez eu vá demorar pra postar os outros caps, talvez eu n tenha tempo... Mas, eu vou continuar a escrever.

Beijocas \o/


	5. Chapter 5

Oi gente o/

Vou tentar deixar as coisas mais picantes por aqui.

boa leitura!

**Opa: Vou mandar um beijo fofucho para todos os meus lindos leitores. **

Hey! O bilhete no capítulo anterior, é uma musica annntiiigaaaa: P esqueci de quem é. acho que é do vinicius de moraes...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 5 - Encontros.**_

Continuava a suspirar com o bilhete apaixonado que acabara de receber. Ela era bonita e bem vista por aí, mas nunca teve um admirador. - _Um admirador secreto... _- Imaginava a sonhadora Sakura, entre suspiros apaixonados. Quem seria o admirador? Estava abobalhada com o que estava escrito e com o cuidado que a tal pessoa teve em escrever o bilhete. A caligrafia era caprichosa. E a rosa? Maravilhosa! Parecia que tinha sido escolhida especialmente para ela.

Não sabe quantas horas ficou ali. Lia e relia o bilhete várias vezes, sem falar que cheirava a rosa inúmeras vezes. Estava tão abobalhada com singelo presente que não percebeu a presença de alguém no quarto.

- Hummmm... Vejo que alguém andou recebendo recadinhos hoje.

Quando se deu conta que havia alguém no quarto, corou violentamente e escondeu o tal presente.

- Meiling! Nem vi você aí. Er... Era só um bilhete, nada demais! - quardava o tal presente dentro do armário.

- Não vai me contar, Sakura? - perguntava ela, bastante curiosa. - O que tinha escrito? Quem será o galanteador?

- Er... Meiling! Foi um presente de meu... negociante! É! Negociante. - sorriu a menina com a maior _cara lavada._

- Negociante? Vou fingir que acredito... - parecia bastante desconfiada. - Vamos jantar? A senhorita dorminhoca não almoçou hoje.

- Eu sei! Desculpa, eu dormi demais. – Sakura estava morrendo de vergonha - Vamos?

E assim saíram as duas do quarto. O jantar foi tranqüilo, Li não estava na mesa e nem Eriol. O noivo de Meiling parecia ser uma pessoa super agradável. Gostava de conversar, era carinhoso com a noiva e era bem simpático. Mas, durante o jantar animado, Takio parecia um pouco distraido com a beleza da jovem Sakura.

Ele não notou, mas alguém colocara um bilhete furtivamente dentro de seu bolso.

Os dias foram passando, mais trabalhos iam aparecendo para Sakura. Ela estava meio abatida, fazia algum tempo que não esbarrava com o seu pequeno lobo pela grande mansão. Parecia que eles não estavam sob o mesmo teto. Touya, quando soube da irmã na China, ficou calado. Ele apenas disse para a tal ter cuidado. Já o pai estava feliz pelo reconhecimento do trabalho da filha, desejava de todo coração que Sakura fosse feliz.

Já havia passado dois meses que Sakura estava em Hong Kong. O ano novo se aproximava. Essa seria a primeira vez que passaria longe de sua família.

Era uma noite fria, todos da mansão estavam dormindo tranqüilamente. Exceto duas pessoas.

Em um dos dos quartos, eram ouvidos alguns gemidos e vozes baixas. Os dois pareciam concentrados no que faziam. O homem beijava a mulher com tanta volúpia que a tal não aguentava. Ela apertava seus braços levemente musculosos, puxava o seu cabelo com força e gemia baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Por céus, continue... - gemia baixinho no ouvido que lhe causava tamanha sensação.

O homem a possuía de tal maneira que ela nunca acreditaria. Ele apalpava seus seios fartos, beijava o seu pescoço delicado enquanto deslizava uma de suas mão pelo belo corpo nu da mulher. Ela controlava todas as suas emoções. Não poderia gritar, senão seria descoberta. Ele apressava mais os movimentos e finalmente, ele chegou até seu último ponto de prazer. Depois de tal exercício, ele deitou-se no corpo da mulher em sua frente, com a respiração acelerada.

- Você é maravilhosa. - Falava ele, baixinho.

A mulher ficou em silêncio. Não poderia continuar com aquilo pelo resto da vida.

- Eu tenho um nome a zelar! Não podemos conti-

O homem colocara o dedo indicador em seus lábios.

- Todas as vezes que nos encontramos, você fala a mesma coisa. Se não quer continuar, porque torna a me procurar?

- Eu não resisto aos seus encantos... - ela passava a mão nos cabelos _levemente _bagunçados do homem.

Ele sorriu.

- Acho que já um pouco tarde, eu tenho que ir. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer amanhã.

Ela tocou novamente os seus lábios. E assim, continuaram o exercício que estavam a fazer.

_Alguns dias depois..._

Deprimida. Esse era o estado atual de Sakura. Nunca mais vira Li e nem recebeu mais bilhetes apaixonados. Ela voltava para casa depois de um dia inteirinho de fotos, estava cansada e com saudades de casa. Nunca tinha passado tanto tempo sem ver seus familiares. Já era tarde, Takio teve que viajar com o Sr. Wong para uma cidade distante de Hong Kong, o homem não queria ir sozinho. Ela só não se sentia sozinha porquê sempre teve a companhia de Meiling e Tomoyo, que sempre iam para os ensaios fotográficos e desfiles da garota. No meio do caminho, resolveu ligar para as duas amigas, não estava afim de ir para casa e encontrar o quarto sem nenhuma surpresa. Combinou de encontrá-las em um _pub _que era um pouco distante da mansão mas era bem feqüentado.

O céu estava coberto de nuvens, sinal de que iria chover. Lá estava ela, esperando as amigas na frente do _pub_. As duas chegaram muito bem vestidas. Tomoyo trajava uma bela saia em um tom marrom escuro que iam até os joelhos da garota, uma blusa branca colada no corpo, que fazia conjunto com um blazer da cor da saia, usava um par de sapatilhas e para completar o visual, prendera o cabelo em uma bela trança grossa. Meiling não ficava atrás da amiga, estava com belo jeans de cintura baixa, calçava um exótico par de botas, vestia uma blusa azul marinho e usava os cabelos soltos. Ao avistar Sakura, as duas sorriram e foram em direção da amiga. Trocaram abraços e entraram no _pub_.

Ao entrar, viram que o local era bem movimentado, era ali que os turistas da cidade costumavam ir. As meninas resolveram sentar em uma das mesas do local, estava tocando de _Blondie_ a _Franz Ferdinand_, que era o som mais tocado na Inglaterra. O trio conversava sobre futilidades, música, entre outras coisas. No entando, quando tocou no assunto garotos, Sakura ficou completamente sem graça, querendo mudar de assunto.

- Sakura, porquê você anda tão deprimida? - perguntou Tomoyo ao tomar um pouco de vodka.

- Eu acho que tem haver com as cartinhas que ela andou recebendo... - Meiling falava ao beber um pouco de sua Heineken.

- Que cartas? Sakura! - a menina de olhos violeta ficou eufórica. - Que tratante... Nem pra me dizer!

- Er... Eu recebi um bilhete sim! Não é bem uma carta mas... é tão fofo! - Sakura colocava as mãos na face corada.

- Nooooooooooooooossssa!!! - as duas meninas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Só que ele não mandou mais nenhum bilhetinho... - viu a cara de decepção das amigas. - Mas, fazer o quê? Eu nem sabia quem era! - ria sem graça.

- Era um admirador secreto? Daqueles bem _calientes?_ - comentava Tomoyo curiosa. - Parecia ser daqueles _amantes latinos?_

- Não, Tomoyo! Se fosse um _amante latino, _certamente lhe mandaria uma rosa vermelha, e não uma _amarela. _- observava a chinesa.

- Você chegou a ver, Meiling?

- Eu tentei ver o cartão. Só que a senhorita avoada-tímida não quis me mostrar.

- Claro, Tomoyo! A Meiling entrou na porta do meu quarto sem bater. Por isso que ela viu. - ela mostrou a língua para as duas. - Ele só mandou um bilhetinho. Quando a gente estiver em casa, eu mostro pra vocês. Nossa! O cara escreve que é uma _be-le-za!_

O trio ria com gosto do último comentário de Sakura.

- Vem cá, Saki! Será que esse seu _conquistador de mocinhas bonitinhas _te conhece direitinho? - mais uma vez, Tomoyo fazia perguntas.

- Eu sei lá, Tomy! Não sei quem é. A caligrafia era caprichosa.

- Só quero ver quando meu primo ficar sabendo desse conquistador... - alfinetava Meiling.

- Li é um homem bruto. – Sakura fazia careta ao falar de Li. - Há dois meses atrás ele tratou o pobre do Takio super mal. Imagina! Ele ia me dizer uma coisa e Li simplesmente o expulsou do lugar.

- Takio é um homem de muitas qualidades, Sakura. - falava Tomoyo. - Mas, o Li não quer ter concorrência, né? - Tomoyo dava uma piscadela para Meiling.

Tomoyo e Meiling cairam na gargalhada. Sakura tinha ficado completamente sem entender. Para não ficar por fora da situação, deu um gole na sua caipiroska, que já estava chegando no final.

- E sem falar que, depois dessa confusão, eu acho que o Shaoran anda me evitando... - suspirou tristemente. - Claro, eu dei uma dura nele!

- O que foi que você disse pra ele!?!?!?!? - perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ué, eu disse que ele não mandava em mim! - olhou torto para as duas mulheres a sua frente.- Vocês acreditam que ele teve a coragem de dizer pra eu me distanciar do Takio? Ele é meu sócio! Nunca houve nada entre a gente.

Mais uma vez, Tomoyo e Meilling riram com gosto. Só que, ao mesmo tempo, colocaram a mão na boca com um "_ó!_" surpreso.

- Não sei o porque do "_ó"_ - alegava Sakura. - Ele pensava o quê? Que eu iria ficar correndo atrás dele depois do toco que ele me deu anos atrás? Eu ainda o amo, acho que nunca vou encontrar homem à altura de Shaoran. Agora, ca entre nós: ele não manda em mim.

- Isso ainda vai dar uma novela... - dizia Meiling.

- Com certeza... - confirmava Tomoyo.

- Que novela o quê, meninas! - fazia mais uma careta com o comentário das amigas. - Vocês vão beber mais alguma coisa?

- Lógico! A noite é uma criança, meu bem! - brincava Meiling. - A única mulher casada aqui, é a Daidouji.

- Hiiragizawa, Meiling... Hiiragizawa! - Tomoyo ria do jeito da amiga.

Fizeram seus pedidos e ficaram conversando sobre o admirador secreto de Sakura e seu amor "não correspondido" de Li. Conversa vai, conversa vem. O trio, que estava entretido na conversa, não percebeu a entrada de quatro homens, muito bem acompanhados. Os quatro pareciam ter voltado de uma empresa: estavam de blazer, muito bem vestidos. Já as mulheres não, elas pareciam um tanto _vulgares._

De repente, a conversa do trio foi interrompida por Sakura, que olhava alguém ao longe com o olhar mais assassino de todos. Meiling e Tomoyo ficaram sem entender a reação repentina da menina. Mas, quando seguiram o olhar da menina, logo entenderam o recado. Sem perceber, Tomoyo vacilou com uma pergunta.

- O que Li está fazendo aqui? Ainda mais acompanhando de uma garota?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwww meu povo! Yes! esse é mais um capítulo da nossa história.

quem seria o casal a praticar exercicios noturnos? wow!

E a Sakura, ao ver Li acompanhado... o que vai fazer?

são respostas para o capitulo 6! XD

bye!


	6. Chapter 6

OI Gente!

Assim, eu to postando rápido os capítulos enquanto eu tenho tempo... / acho que o 7 ou 8 cap vai demorar a sair.

mas, msm assim, nao deixem de aparecer na minha historinha, ta?

XD eu juro que vou tentar me esforcar pra sair o mais rapido possivel.

sono xx boa leitura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 6 - Como alguém consegue perder a cabeça?**_

_O que Li está fazendo aqui? Ainda mais acompanhando de uma garota? - _A pergunta ainda martelava na pobre cabeça de Sakura. Ela não acreditava no que estava vendo: Li acompanhado de uma _garota_. Não era ela a escolhida do _amigo._

- Aquela é Lyu Chuan. - respondeu Meling num fio de voz.

- Não sabia que Li gostava de garotas ousadas... - comentava Tomoyo, tentando provocar algum ciúme na amiga.

- Ele... Como ele é capaz!?!? - resmungava Sakura. - Tá certo que não sou tão bonita. Mas perder o Li por essazinha? É DEMAIS.

- Calma Sakura! Lyu sempre se jogou pro Xiaolang. - alertava a chinesa. - Olha só como é.

O trio observava _discretamente_ o grupo que estava sentado um pouco distante delas. Sakura estava cega de ciúmes, a única coisa que via era Lyu em cima de Li e o tal não fazer nada contra.

_Ela não esperava por **isso**._

Lyu passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes de Li e o beijou com desejo. Meiling e Tomoyo ficaram boquiabertas com a cena que viam. E Sakura? Pegou o copo de vodka e virou de uma vez, de tanta raiva que sentia.

- E é porquê Li gosta de mim, parabéns meninas! Clap, clap. - ironizava a modelo - Só é aparecer um rabo de saia que o _senhor-todo-poderoso_ se rende.

- O que essa porra resolveu fazer?!? - Meiling olhava a cena incrédula.

- Claro, ela fez isso por que ela é uma _porra-louca! _- dizia Tomoyo, com raiva do que viu.

Meiling passou a mão nos cabelos nervosa, não esperava uma reação desse tipo de Li.

_Em uma mesa do bar..._

Três homens riam da cena que acabaram de presenciar. Menos um deles, que parecia um tanto assustado com a reação de Li e da garota.

Depois do beijo roubado, Shaoran Li passou a mão na cabeleira. Estava nervoso, como se alguém o observasse e ele não soubesse quem é. Olhou para mulher em sua frente: não era bonita como Sakura e nem tinha os lindos olhos verdes que a tal possuía. Seus cabelos eram pintados da cor castanho claro, usava um _super decote_, tinha a pele clara, um sorriso falso e um perfume um pouco forte.

- Alguém tirou a sorte _el compañeros! _Xiaolang Li faturou a Srta. Chuan. - dizia um dos homens da mesa.

- Claro, olha _o porte_ do homem! - disse o outro.

Huang Woo olhava Shaoran Li pasmo. Ele bem que poderia ter largado a mulher depois dela ter _literalmente _o agarrado. No entando, ele ficou segurando a cintura da mulher como se nada tivesse acontecido. - _Xiaolang virou um puto da vida? Não conheci meu amigo assim._ - Pensou Hunag ao analisar a cena a sua frente. Mas, diante a cena do "casal" algo chamara a atenção: O que a prima de Li estava fazendo ali? Estava acompanhada de duas belas garotas. As três pareciam aborrecidas com alguma coisa.

- Tá chupando dedo, Huang? Li é um cara de sorte, pode dizer! - falou um dos homens, bebendo um demorado gole de cerveja.

- Não sei de que sorte é essa que você está falando...

- Olha quem ele faturou! - dizia outro na mesa. - Se eu tivesse uma sorte dessas, nossa! Já tinha ganhado na loteria.

Resolveu ignorar o que o homem dizia. Se ele soubesse o erro que tinha acabado de cometer, acho que pediria a Buda para apagar aquilo da cabeça. Huang franziu a testa quando viu uma das garotas se levantando da mesa e vindo na direção onde estavam. Ele poderia esperar que Meiling ou a de cabelo mais claros viessem falar algo... Entretanto, não pensava que a mais _calma_ do grupo viesse tomar partido. As amigas tentavam segurar a menina. Pena, os esforços eram em vão. Assim aproximava-se a garota de pele branca e cabelos negros.

O garoto de olhos penetrantes segurava a cintura de Lyu. Ele tentava conversar com os amigos, sua cabeça estava longe. Estava em certos par de olhos esmeraldinos. De repente, ele sente alguém lhe dando um belo cutucão no ombro. Quando ele vira para fitar quem lhe atrapalha de tal conversa, ele se arrepia até o último fio de cabelo.

- Daidouji... - foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Muito bonito, Sr. Shaoran Li. - falava com certa frieza na voz. - Não esperava uma dessas de você...

- Daidouji, eu po-

- Não tem o que explicar, Li. - Ela se segurava para não explodir. - Como você teve coragem?

- Mas ela me agarrou! - estava começando a ficar nervoso.

- Você bem que podia ter soltado! - Tomoyo havia perdido toda a compostura.

- Também pudera, Daidouji! Eu sou homem!

- Isso não justifica Li! - olhava magoada para o amigo. - Eu bem que pensava que você gostava da minha amiga, no entanto, depois dessa cena, me fez mudar de opnião.

- Mas eu a am-

- Não fale mentiras! Já viu a cara de Sakura lá trás? Por que você não olha? - fuzilava Li com o olhar.

- Me deixe falar, Daidouji! - Li já havia perdido a paciência.

- Eu NÃO deixo, ouviu bem? Já basta o papelão que você pagou hoje.

Todos do local estavam prestando atenção na briga do casal. Huang olhava para a senhorita que brigava com Li. _Ela é uma mulher muito bonita. -_ Pensou ele ao observar a confusão. Curiosamente, ele resolveu olhar para trás. _Então quer dizer que a menina de cabelos claros é a famosa Sakura? Por uma dessas eu não esperava! _- Huang pensava maliciosamente.

- Diabos, Daidouji! Nunca foi do seu feito fazer barraco! - Li soltou a mulher e a deixou de lado.

- Quando se trata da Sakura, eu viro até o próprio diabo! Não tem o que explicar, Li.

- Entenda minha situa-

- Eu já disse, não tem o que entender. Se me der licença, Li, irei voltar para onde minhas amigas estão. - saiu uma Tomoyo esfumaçando de raiva.

Antes que Tomoyo saísse, Li segurou o seu braço. Eles ficaram ali parados, sem saber o que falar e nem o que fazer. Tomoyo, num momento de raiva, fez uma coisa que ninguém imaginaria que a doce menina o fizesse.

Ela deu um belo tapa na cara de Li.

- Endoidou, Daidouji!?? - Li soltou Tomoyo e com uma das mãos, passava no local onde levara um tapa a pouco.

- Eu sou sua amiga, apesar dos acontecimentos da noite. Mas, isso não te da intimidade de me segurar desse jeito. Estamos entendidos? - ao falar isso, ela foi até as amigas, que estavam pasmas com a reação da amiga.

- Que merda! - Li se virava pros amigos, que estavam assustados com a confusão. - Tenho que ir, eu _preciso _resolver isso hoje.

- Você não precisa ir, Xiaolang. - Lyu resolveu se manifestar. - O que está feito, está feito. - ela sorria maliciosamente.

- Sr Li, para a senhorita, se é que posso chamá-la assim. Deveria ter mais repeito com si mesma. - Li falava secamente para Lyu, que não esperava uma reação dessas do garoto. - Não gosto de mulher atirada e principalmente vulgar. Se eu retribuí os seus abusos, pode ter certeza: Os hormônios falam mais alto.

Todos que estavam na mesa ficaram horrorizados com o comentário de Li. Menos Huang, como conhece Shaoran desde pequeno, esperava uma reação dessas do amigo.

_Vê se arruma logo a besteira que fez, Li._ - Pensou Huang, quando via o amigo procurar pelas mulheres, que já haviam deixado o local.

_No carro da Meiling..._

- Que tapa, Tomoyo! Bem que Xiaolang merecia! - falava Meiling.

- Eu não gostei do que fiz, Meiling. Pudera! Li não se dar nem mais o respeito ao ficar com aquela mulher. - reclavama Tomoyo.

- Meninas... Li escolheu o caminho dele. Eu não tenho nada com ele, e eu acho, que nunca tive. - depois da confusão inteira, Sakura resolveu se manifestar. - Pensava que ele me amava como eu o amo. Só que eu me enganei...

- Detesto ver você desse jeito, Sakura! Não quero ver você chorando pelo Li, não vale a pena. - confortava Tomoyo.

- Eu jurava que Xiaolang detestava Lyu. Ela sempre ia procurá-lo no escritório dele. Ele sempre dava um jeito de cortá-la ou expulsá-la do local. - contava Meiling.- Mas a mulher parece que é de ferro!

- Olha, eu quero ir pra casa. Foi uma coisa chata que aconteceu hoje. Fazer o quê? - Sakura falava com mágoa. - Li ainda continua sendo meu amigo, apesar dos acontecimentos.

- O que me deixa mais irada é o fato da Sakura nunca ter arrumado um namorado esperando o Li voltar da sua famosa promessa. - com mais raiva ainda, Tomoyo desabafava. - Depois da cena de hoje, eu entendo porquê ele não foi adiante com a situação.

- Não diga besteira, Daidouji! - argumentava Meiling. - Ele foi agarrado, isso que aconteceu. De certa forma, eu entendo o lado de Xiaolang. Depois que ele voltou do treinamento nas montanhas do Tibete, ele voltou diferente.

- Diferente como?!? – perguntaram Sakura e Tomoyo ao mesmo tempo.

- Sakura, teve uma época que Xiaolang parou de lhe mandar cartas, certo? - a menina só fez confirmar com a cabeça. - Foi na época que ele foi pro Tibete, ele estava muito mal com a distância de vocês dois. Depois de mais ou menos três, quatro anos de treinamento, ele voltou uma pessoa completamente diferente. Tá certo que meu primo nunca foi a pessoa mais aberta do mundo e nem a mais simpática. Mas, quando ele conheceu a Sakura, a diferença de personalidade era notável. Entretanto, quando ele voltou do Tibete, ele parecia mais fechado e bem mais frio do que antes. Confesso que ele melhorou mais quando Sakura deu as caras há dois meses atrás.

- Então isso quer dizer... - raciocinava Tomoyo.

- Quer dizer, Daidouji, que o fato do Xiaolang não ter procurado a Sakura foi por pura perda de esperança no amor dos dois. - concluía a jovem chinesa. - Eu conheço meu primo, Daidouji! No mínimo, ele deve ter achado que a Sakura tinha outro namorado ou algo do tipo.

- Por que ele não acreditou no nosso amor? - murmurou Sakura baixinho.

- Você sabe como ele é, Sakura! Xiaolang quando encuca com uma coisa, ele vai até o final. - Meiling estava estacionando o carro dentro da mansão. - Eu tenho certeza que ele ainda é louco por você. Ele morre de ciúmes do Takio.

- Eu entendo porquê ele tem ciúmes do Takio... - estranhava Tomoyo, Meiling não era de se referir a estranhos com o primeiro nome. Nem a chamava por Tomoyo e sim por Daidouji.

- Vamos descer! Não queria que Xiaolang encontrasse Sakura. Pelo menos, não agora.

- Deixa, eu prefiro que as coisas fiquem do jeito que estão: ele me evitando. Porque eu vou começar a evitá-lo. - num fio de voz, a pequena flor se manifestava.

- Vem, Sakura! Eu te levo pro teu quarto! - Tomoyo ajudava a amiga sair do carro.

Meiling desejou boa noite para as amigas e foi dormir. Tomoyo levava a amiga até o quarto. Ela sabia que Sakura estava segurando o choro. Não gostava quando a prima ficava no quarto trancada, chorando pela mágoa do passado. Finalmente, as duas chegaram na porta do quarto da menina.

- Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem? Quer que eu durma com você? - perguntou Tomoyo, preocupada.

- Tá tudo bem, prima! Qualquer coisa, o Kero tá comigo. Né? - tentava sorrir para amiga preocupada.

- Qualquer coisa, pode bater na porta do meu quarto, viu? - ao dizer isso, abraçou a jovem Sakura e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Até amanhã, Tomy!

- Até.

Sakura ao abrir a porta do quarto, sentiu o corpo pesado. A única coisa que queria no momento, era dormir e nunca mais acordar. Ela acendeu a luz e teve uma grande surpresa.

- Ai, ai, ai! Não acredito!

Tomoyo que estava indo para o seu quarto, assustou-se com o grito da prima. Foi correndo para os aposentos da menina, para saber o que havia acontecido.

- O que foi... Por Kami! - Tomoyo olhava para o quarto maravilhada. - Quem fez isso?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Li mereceu o tapa XD haushauhsuahsuhas :

Coisas boas viram pelo cap 7 : D

beijoca!


	7. Chapter 7

Oi gente!

O cap 7 ta prontinho! agora, devo dizer que: infelizmente o cap 8 vai demorar.

Juro! não é de má fé! é de nao ter tempo pra escrever mesmo... To postando logo o 7, pq já tava escrito. : ( Mas, eu promero que, antes do ano novo o cap 8 ta aparecendo por aih!

Eu queria mandar um abraco pra: **Saki-li, Sakura-monstrenga, aggie-18, miseno-san, Nanda yukimura, Musette Fujiwara, Aquariuschann Mandy (minha amiguinha ;;) e pra todo mundo! (to me sentindo a propria Xuxa).**

prometo que no proximo cap, mandarei mais beijinhos pra todos :

boa Leitura!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 7 - Estrelinha, estrelinha...**_

A cama de Sakura estava recheada de petalas de cerejeira e com vários doces em forma de estrelas, embrulhadas em um belo papel cor-de-rosa. As duas garotas que ali estavam, ficaram maravilhadas com tal surpresa.

- Ai, ai, ai! - Foi a única coisa que as duas conseguiram dizer, apos um suspiro apaixonado.

Depois do _transe inicial_, as garotas começaram a procurar por algum cartão na cama. No entanto, a atividade foi interrompida por passos apressados que vinham em direção ao quarto. Sakura nem pensou duas vezes, correu até a porta e fechou de uma vez. A pobre Tomoyo pulou num susto só e o Kero, que estava a dormir no quarto, murmurou algo.

- "Bolo..." - Foi a única coisa que o pobre bonequinho falou antes de voltar a roncar.

Sakura e Tomoyo olharam para Kero, e começaram a rir baixinho.

- O mundo pode cair, ele realmente não acorda! - Comentou Tomoyo entre risos. - Parece com alguém que eu conheço...

- Tomoyo! - Repreendeu Sakura.

- Shhh! Se não, vai acordar o Kero. Venha, vamos procurar algum bilhete ou cartão.

Procuraram e assim, acharam o tal bilhete: com o mesmo envelope verde. Sakura havia achado o cartão, suas mãos eram tremulas, possuia um sorriso nervoso e ansioso.

- Abre! Eu quero saber o que tem escrito! - Sentava Tomoyo ao lado de Sakura, morrendo de curiosidade.

- Vamos ver... - enquanto abria o cartão.

Sem que as duas percebessem, alguém entra no quarto de Sakura.

As duas liam atentamente o que tinha no cartão.

_Minha doce Sakura,_

_Sigo palavras e busco estrelas_

_O que é que o mundo fez_

_Pra você rir assim_

_Pra não tocá-la, melhor nem vê-la_

_Como é que você pode se perder de mim_

_Faz tanto frio, taz tanto tempo_

_Que no meu mundo algo se perdeu_

_Te mando beijos_

_Em outdoors pela avenida_

_E você sempre tão distraida_

_Passa e não vê, e não vê._

_Ass: Um amigo. _

- Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummm... - Foi a única coisa que saiu das duas.

- Meu caro descendente vai ter mais problemas do que eu pensei.

Tomoyo e Sakura tomaram um belo susto. Era nada menos que Eriol, que havia entrado no quarto sem que as duas percebessem.

- Eriol Hiiragizawa! Assim você nos mata de susto! - Reclamava Tomoyo, ainda se recuperando do susto que o marido a pouco lhe dera.

- Belo bilhete. - Falou Eriol, enquanto ajeitava o óculos no rosto. - Estava atras de você, amor. Não vem deitar?

- Diante dos acontecimentos de hoje? No, thank you my dear. - Respondia a mulher, um pouco mal humorada. - Você nem sabe o que o Li aprontou.

- Não vou saber até você me contar, doçura. - disse Eriol, ao sentar-se na cama.

Foram narrados os acontecimentos da noite e até sobre o admirador de Sakura. Eriol estava atento a cada detalhe que lhe era contado, fez uma cara surpresa quando escutou a esposa dizer, que havia dado um belo tapa no rosto do chinês. _Este imprevisto não fazia parte dos meus planos...- _Pensou o rapaz de cabelos azul da meia noite.

- Então quer dizer, que Li estava nos braços de outra? - Perguntou Eriol, um tanto confuso com a situação.

- Eu também não acreditei quando vi, amor! - Dizia Tomoyo, pasma com a situação da noite.

- Vamos deixar isso pra lá, certo? Como eu mesmo disse: Li escolheu o caminho dele. - falava Sakura, ao baixar a cabeça. - Agora eu tenho que ser forte... - murmurou baixinho.

Depois desse comentário, o quarto ficou em um silêncio mortal. O silêncio foi quebrado pelos roncos de Kero.

- Agora eu entendo os passos apressados do meu querido descendente...

- Como assim? - Perguntava Tomoyo.

- Eu acordei com um barulho de carro, pensava que era vocês chegando a casa. Então, resolvi voltar dormir normalmente... Só que depois, eu escutei outro barulho de carro pela casa e alguns passos apressados. - Explicava Eriol. - Foi aí que eu resolvi me levantar e vem quem tinha chegado. Quando vi, era Li andando apressado até o quarto de Sakura e ficando parado lá, sem saber se batia ou não. Ele ficou um tempinho e depois, saiu. Então, foi nessa hora que eu resolvi procurar pela Tomoyo.

- Que ousado! Ainda vinha perturbar o sono da Sakura. - reclamou a mulher. - Ele nem pra esperar a poeira baixar.

- Bom, eu acho melhor nós irmos dormir. Já esta um tanto tarde, amanhã eu queria acordar cedo. Você vai dormir com a Sakura, meu anjo?

- Não... Eu vou indo. Também quero acordar cedo. - respondeu Tomoyo. - Sakura, se acontecer alguma coisa... Me chame, viu?

- Tá, prima coruja... - Disse Sakura. - Boa noite pra vocês! Até amanhã.

Eriol e Tomoyo se retiram do quarto. Sakura fica ali, pensativa com os acontecimentos da noite. Ela deitou pesadamente na cama, não queria que sua estória com Li terminasse daquela maneira. Sentiu uma lágrima teimosa rolar em sua bochecha rosada. Nem pensou duas vezes, e logo a limpou. Prometera a si mesma que, nunca mais iria chorar por Shaoran Li. Como mesmo a prima disse: _não vale a pena. _Claro, Tomoyo sempre tinha razão. Agora ela tinha um admirador secreto. Quem sabe o homem dos bilhetes misteriosos não fosse uma boa pessoa? Ela deu um sorriso fraco, talvez teria que começar do zero novamente. A flor de cerejeira realmente não entendia, o que Li tinha visto de tão bonito naquela Lyu. _Vai ver, ela é uma boa pessoa... - _Pensou Sakura, antes de cair num sono profundo.

----

Os primeiros raios solares batiam no rosto de um certo rapaz, que não havia pregado o olho à noite inteira. As cenas da noite anterior ainda eram nitidas: O beijo roubado de Lyu, a cara dos amigos na mesa e principalmente, o tapa repentino que Tomoyo lhe dera. Tudo estava sainto errado. Primeiro havia brigado com Sakura a dois meses atras por causa do Yamakusa, segundo não estava mais esbarrando com a sua flor pela casa, parece ela estava o evitando e terceiro, nem precisava comentar.

Shaoran levantou-se da cama, o sol estava nascendo e ele teria que treinar, como fazia todas as manhas. Ele foi até a janela e abriu mais a cortina, deixando mais raios solares entrarem em seu quarto. Respirou o ar puro da manhã, observava os passarinhos voarem pelo céu limpo. Sem perceber, ele deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver os belos passarinhos e o vento mexendo as árvores que ali existiam. Dessa vez, iria treinar no jardim, não naquela sala fechada. Vestiu uma calça verde e pegou seu velho talismã, que sempre o acompanha em todos os lugares.

E assim foi o treinamento de Shaoran Li naquela manhã. Não conseguia concentrar os ataques, errava uma, duas, três vezes a mesma sequencia de golpes que fazia todas as manhãs, por causa de uma simples cena. Ao errar a quarta vez o golpe, se irritou e largou a espada no chão. Estava nervoso, preocupado e sozinho. As coisas com a sua flor só estavam ficando cada vez piores, ele queria uma pequena oportunidade para trocar palavras com aquela criatura. Respirou pesadamente, iria pensar num modo mais fácil de reconquistar Sakura. Foi para o quarto tomar um bom banho, sabia que não iria mais conseguir treinar naquela manhã.

_Na mesa do café da manhã..._

Meiling Li massageava suas têmporas com a ponta dos dedos. Estava com uma _ressaca federal _da noite anterior. Toda vida que misturava bebida, acontecia isso. Lá estava ela, sentada na mesa esperando o café da manhã ser servido. Viu o noivo chegar e lhe dar um rápido beijo nos lábios, fechou a cara quando viu o primo sentado na mesa, para tomar seu café da manhã. Ninguém ousou quebrar o silêncio da atividade que era realizada na mansão Li. Entretanto, o silêncio foi quebrado por um grito escandaloso.

- Ai, ai, ai! Tô MUITO atrasada!

Os demais da mesa, não entenderam o grito repentino da mulher. Meiling segurava o riso, sempre era o mesmo ritual: _sempre atrasada._

As atenções eram pra uma certa garota de longos cabelos castanho claro, que entrou no ambiente parecendo um furacão.

- Bom dia! - Sakura nem se sentou, só pegou um pedaço de pão e enfiou na boca.

- Bom dia. - Falaram os três ao mesmo tempo, observando jeito apressado da jovem.

- Eu dormi demais! Maldito despertador! Nunca toca na hora. - Falava enquanto tomava um demorado gole do suco que havia na mesa.

- Até hoje, eu nunca entendi como você consegue dormir tanto... - comentava Meiling.

- Er... Diz as más linguas que é _mal de família. _- riu Sakura, totalmente sem graça.

O garoto de olhos chocolate observava todos os movimentos que Sakura fazia: Enquanto ela pegava o pão e colocava na boca, quando ela bebia um demorado gole do suco, observava cada movimento que sua boca fazia, enquando dizia que o despoertador nunca tocava na hora. Era incrivel como ela nunca se abatia com as coisas, vai ver ela não gostava dele como ele pensava que ela gostava. Ele tentou olhar para os olhos verdes, os quais ele tanto gostava mas, parecia que a garota fugia de todos os seus olhares penetrantes.

E assim ele notou Sakura sair apressada de casa, se ele pudesse, a levaria até o seu trabalho e lhe daria um beijo de boa sorte. Isso apenas passava-se de sonhos, sonhos que nunca iriam se realizar. Voltou a comer o café da manhã, tentando esquecer esses pensamentos negativos.

_Já numa agência de modelos..._

Sakura Kinomoto procurava apressadamente o local que iriam fazer as fotos da coleção inverno da Victoria's Secret. No entanto, ao correr apressada, esbarrara num homem com tudo. O impacto foi tão forte, que a fez cair de bunda no chão.

- Hoje é o dia do atraso... - Resmungava Sakura, enquanto pegava a sua pasta.

- Será que também é o dia das princesas encantadas? - falou um homem, estendendo a mão para Sakura. - Talvez, se a senhorita acordasse com o despertador, certamente não ficaria atrasada.

Caiu a ficha imediatamente, ela conhecia aquele deboche.

- Quando foi que você resolveu dar o ar da sua graça, Takio? - Brincava a mulher, enquanto segurava a mão de Takio para se levantar. - Não sabia que eu tinha cara de princesa encantada e sim, de gata borralheira!

- Você parece mais com a bela adormecida... - alfinetava o homem. - Já falaram isso pra você?

- Não era bem a cara da bela adormecida que eu tinha. - rebateu o insulto. - Eu já fiz o papel do principe da bela adormecida! - Parecia orgulhosa com isso.

- Vejo além de atrasada, acordou com uns parafusos a menos! - mais uma vez, Takio alfinetava a mulher, que ficava vermelha de raiva. - Anda, vamos! Temos lindas fotos para fazer.

- Eu deveria te deixar na mão... - caminhava Sakura, até onde seriam feita as fotos.

- Não é do seu estilo, _senhorita-quebra-galho! _- Ria o homem e se protegia dos tapas de Sakura. - Ai, Sakura!

- Nem comento.

Foram os dois para a sala de fotos, onde seria feito mais um book com a nova coleção de inverno.

Tudo correra as mil maravilhas! Takio estava comentando que havia chegado de manhã, bem cedinho junto do Sr Wong. O Homem parecia ter medo de ficar sozinho numa viagem pela estrada chinesa, o pobre Takio teve que sair de Hong Kong para ir numa cidade, não muito distante dali para que o homem resolvesse problemas familiares. Sakura apenas ria da narração engraçada do amigo, nunca vira Takio irritado como estava. Parecia que não tinha gostado nem um pouco da viagem que fez com o pobre homem que, até agora, agradecia a gentileza do loiro.

Finalmente as fotos haviam acabado. Os dois passaram o dia dentro do estudio fotografico e nem viram a hora passar. Já estava tarde, eram mais ou menos nove da noite e não deram notícias para os amigos que estavam na mansão. Se despediram dos fotografos e dos maquiadores, foram para à casa.

_- Definivamente, eu detesto salto._ - Pensou Sakura, ao andar até o seu quarto.

Escutavam gritos de surpresa lá fora, sinal que Takio já havia descido do carro. Estava sem fome, não queria que a prima ficasse falando da cena de ontem à noite. Provavelmente, ela iria comentar com o Takio. A única coisa que queria, era ter que dar explicações da sua vida amorosa para o seu sócio, não gostava de falar dela. Tomou um longo banho e sentiu os musculos ficarem mais leves. Resolveu colocar uma roupinha leve e assistir um pouco de televisão.

_- Do que adianta assistir a televisão, se não entendo um grama do que é falado?_ - Revirou os olhos lembrando deste fato.

Resolveu olhar o céu pela janela do seu quarto: O céu estava lindo e muito estrelado. Desde pequena, adorava fitar as estrelas junto com o pai e o irmão. Seu pai falava como os povos antigamente, viam as estrelas pelo céu. Uma vez, seu pai havia comentado que a estrela mais brilhante do céu, era a estrela dalva, que representava o planeta vênus, o planeta do amor. De repente, ela teve uma idéia! Por que não relembrar os tempos de criança?

- Ainda bem que o Kero tá dormindo no quarto com a Tomoyo. - Mumurou Sakura, baixinho. Enquanto pegava uma cestinha e colocava algumas frutas.

Ela foi discretamente para o jardim, subiu em cima de uma das árvores. Com certa dificuldade, a jovem tentava subir na árvore. Ao tentar subir, fazia muito barulho, desperando alguém que estava a dormir de baixo da árvore. Finalmente, ela conseguiu subir junto com a cesta de frutas e continuar a observar o céu estrelado.

- Não sabia que gostava tanto assim de estrelas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Minha notas:** Bom! Espero que não tenha ficado confuso essa passagem de tempo...

Assim, eu nao descrevi o Eriol ainda, porque eu quero faze-lo de um jeito especial! Então, não achem que eu esqueci do nosso galanteador de primeira! auhsuahsauhsuah

Como eu disse: O cap 8 vai demorar um pouco pra sair...Prometo que vai ser o meu presente de natal.

Onde vcs vao passar o ano novo: D eu acho que vou passar em casa.

XP Não liguem, sou louca.

Outro detalhe: todas as marcas que eu falo na fic, EXISTEM! A propaganda do Hugo realmente existe. Procurem no Youtube.: Hugo Boss Pure Purple.

étolie.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey povo!

**Bom, a demora da fic foi justamente pq eu estava estudando MUITOOO!!!! Realmente eu n tinha tempo de escrever. Sem falar do meu pobre computador quebrado : ( Todos os capítulos estavam aqui... Se eu fosse escreve-los novamente, teria que ler a historia...**

**Anyway**

**N tinha tempo! Mas agora eu tenho XD **

Primeiramente: peço bilhões de desculpas pela demora do capítulo 8. Eu andava tão sem tempo que, eu ñ estava nem acompanhando algumas fics... Mas, agora eu to ativa novamente: D

Se vocês quiserem me mandar recadinhos no orkut, podem mandar! Quando eu puder, eu juro que respondo : ) tenho um blog tbm, é só dar uma olhadinha lá no meu profile.

Feliz natal atrasado e um feliz ano novo! O presente de natal, saiu sim! é só procurar no meu profile também!

Espero que gostem deste principio de capítulo! Tentei ser a ser mais romantica. mereço um credito!

Pessoas, vocês que lêem a fic, comentem! Queria saber a opinião de todos. E as críticas? São bem vindas!

Boa leitura!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 8 - Acerto de contas.**_

Ela preparava-se para dar uma bela mordida na linda maçã avermelhada, porém a doce Sakura escutou alguém lhe fazer um pequeno comentário. Ela colocou a cesta em cima das pernas, escorou uma das mãos em um galho e tentou ver quem havia falado. Só que, ao fazer esforço para se equilibrar, o galho que a bela garota usava como encosto acabou quebrando-se. Resultado: Caiu da árvore junto com a sua cesta, que acompanhava frutas gostosas. Ela pensava que iria quebrar todos os ossos do corpo, no entanto, alguém a salvou.

_Que Kami só me faça quebrar uma perna! - _Pensou a garota, ao cair da árvore.

Sakura tapava os olhos com as mãos, esperava o impacto da queda. Então...

- Por Buda! Você está bem? - Falou alguém, preocupado.

Ao escutar a voz da pessoa, ela ficou paralisada. Lentamente, ela tirava as mãos dos olhos e fitava certo chinês.

- Não sabia que heróis ficavam acordados vinte quatro horas por dia... - Comentou Sakura, vermelhinha para o seu salvador.

- Boa noite pra você, Sakura. Você tá bem? Machucou alguma coisa? - Ainda segurando a menina.

- Não Li! Obrigada por me segurar! Se você não tivesse me segurado, acho que eu estaria com alguns ossos quebrados...

Ele sorriu e colocou Sakura lentamente no chão, um tanto envergonhada.

- Você tem sorte! Eu estava dormindo de baixo dessa árvore. Acordei com alguém tentando subir e vi que era você. - Dizia Li, um pouco vermelho com a situação que os dois se encontravam.

- Coloca sorte nisso! - riu sem graça. - Não quer ver as estrelas? Hoje elas estão mais bonitas do que de costume!

- Ah... Cla-cla-claro! - Corou violentamente com o convite da menina.

- Mas seria melhor se a gente observasse de um canto mais alto! Depois que quase tive uns ossos quebrados nessa árvore, não vou me aventurar em subir numa tão cedo! - comentou Sakura.

- Vem cá! - Puxou a mão de Sakura que, logo ficou vermelha com o toque. - Eu sei um lugar.

Shaoran segurou a delicada mão de Sakura e a levou para um canto alto da mansão. O lugar era florido e bem cuidado. Parecia que não ia muita gente da casa por aquelas bandas, pois era um tanto distante da mansão.

A menina de olhos verdes ficou encantada com a visão que tinha do céu estrelado.

- Li! A visão daqui é linda! - Disse ela, maravilhada olhando para as estrelas.

- Sabia que você ia gostar, Sakura! - Ele sorriu para a garota, satisfeito com o que tinha feito.

Ela viu o sorriso de Li, quase cai no chão, por sentir as pernas amolecerem.

- Olha! Ainda dá pra ficar deitada. - Falava ela, deitando-se no chão. - Nossa... Assim parece que estamos no universo! Vem, Li! Deita também.

- Tá certo! - Confirmou o menino, morrendo de vergonha do convite que lhe foi feito.

Ficaram os dois ali, deitados, apreciando a noite estrelada. Sakura sabia todas as estrelas que estavam no céu, pois seu pai havia lhe ensinado muita coisa sobre astronomia. Li nem prestava atenção nas estrelas e sim em uma bela flor da primavera que estava ao seu lado. Ele observava o jeito que ela falava, o riso discreto e principalmente o seu sorriso. Foi uma das coisas que o fez apaixonar-se por Sakura.

Ela falou e falou. Logo, o silêncio reinou no lugar. Mas um deles se manifestou.

- Sabe Sakura... - Ele parecia nervoso. - Eu queria te pedir desculpas...

- Ué! - Ela ficou confusa. - Desculpas pelo quê?

- Pela cena lá no Pub! Eu sei que vo-

- Li, você não tem que me pedir desculpas, tá? - Interrompeu Li. - Só queria que você não deixasse de ser meu amigo por causa dos acontecimentos. Vamos deixar o que aconteceu ontem de lado, certo? - Sorriu Sakura.

- Mas...

- Já dizia meu pai: Quem vive de passado é museu!

- Tudo bem! - Ele sorriu meio decepcionado. – Esqueceremos isso.

Os dois sorriram e começaram a observar o céu novamente.

- Olha... - Começou Sakura. - Meu pai dizia que a estrela mais brilhante e maior do céu é o planeta Vênus. Ela é tão linda, né?

- É verdade! - confirmou o garoto. - Quando eu estava treinando no Tibet, meu mestre disse que as estrelas podiam nos dizer muitas coisas.

- Claro! - Afirmou Sakura, ao lembrar do que Meiling disse sobre o treinamento no Tibet. - Os povos do Egito e da Grécia usavam muito as constelações.

Ele riu um pouquinho do que a menina disse, e sorriu. E assim, novamente ficaram calados. O vento balançava o cabelo de ambos. E o frio? Era inevitável. Passou-se algum tempo e o silêncio começou a incomodar Shaoran. Ele resolveu se manifestar. Entretanto, ao fitar Sakura, a garota dormia tranqüilamente. O garoto sorriu com a cena que via. Delicadamente, com a ponta dos dedos, ele passava nos cabelos de Sakura. Depois, passou a ponta dos dedos na face da garota, até chegar a seus lábios finos e com um dedo só, fazer o contorno de sua boca perfeitamente desenhada.

- Se você soubesse o quanto eu amo você... - Murmurou baixinho, passando a mão no delicado rosto da garota.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele se aproximou do rosto de Sakura e ficou ali, sentindo a respiração fraca da garota. Ficou alguns minutos fitando o rosto da menina que, dormia tranqüilamente. Ele sentiu vontade de beijá-la. A vontade foi mais forte do que ele. Em um ato impulsivo, ele roubou um pequeno beijo dos lábios de Sakura. Ela se mexeu um pouco com tal _movimento _do rapaz. Ele se assustou de princípio, mas viu que a garota dormia feito uma pedra.

Estava fazendo muito frio lá fora. Então, ele pegou Sakura nos braços e a levou até a mansão, deixando-a em seu quarto.

Certo casal dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama. A noite tinha sido maravilhosa, ele sempre a tratou com tanto carinho que ela nunca soube explicar tudo que sentia por ele. Ao despertar, Tomoyo estava com o seu corpo nu, entrelaçado ao corpo do marido. Ela sorriu ao ver a tranqüilidade que Eriol Hiiragizawa dormia. Continuava com o mesmo cabelo azul marinho, pele branca, porém um pouco mais pálida do que a dela. E os olhos? O azul mais belo que já vira.

Ela sorriu ao ver o marido dormindo. Ele dormia tão calmamente. Até repousando, ele tinha a capacidade de sorrir e isso era a sua marca registrada. Delicadamente, ela tirava um fio de cabelo que estava na face do marido. De repente, ela sente uma mão segurando seu pulso. Num momento só, Eriol acorda e fica por cima de Tomoyo.

- Me acariciar dormindo? Isso não vale... - Ele simplesmente sorria para Tomoyo.

- Eu já disse que você fica lindo dormindo? - Ria Tomoyo, sem graça.

- Hoje não...

- Pois eu vos digo: Ficas lindo dormindo!

- Hum... - ficou pensativo por alguns momentos. - Será que posso dizer o mesmo da senhora minha esposa?

- Talvez... - Disse ela, ao acariciar o belo rosto do marido. - Posso te falar uma coisa?

- Sou todo ao ouvidos, meu amor.

- Eu já disse que... - Com os olhos brilhando de felicidade. - Te amo?

- Devo contar com horas atrás? - calou-se por alguns momentos. - Não, não disse hoje...

- Em quantos idiomas você quer saber? - Eriol riu com o comentário da mulher. - OK, vamos lá! I Love you, ich liebe dich, aishiteru, sarang he, wo ai ni, te quiero, eu te amo, je t'aime...

- io ti amo, ya vas lyblyu, ik hound van je, ch'ha di gärn, tave myliu, ti voglio... - Beijava delicadamente a boca da mulher, passando para sua bochecha e chegando perto de seu ouvido. - jag älskar dig...

Tomoyo sentiu o corpo arrepiar-se todo com as declarações do marido.

- Talvez hoje vamos nos atrasar para o café da manhã... - falava Tomoyo, completamente embriagada com as caricias do marido.

- Tenho certeza...

_Algumas horas depois..._

Shaoran Li não conseguia concentrar-se em seu trabalho. Ele estava nos seus pensamentos em certos olhos cor de esmeralda. Sem contentar-se, sorriu sozinho. Estava muito feliz com o que aconteceu na noite passada. Dias atrás, eles simplesmente não se esbarravam, e agora estavam amigos novamente. Amigos... Essa palavra nunca tinha soado tão bem ao seus ouvidos.

- Hummm... Acorda dos sonhos, Alice!

O rapaz dá um pulo da cadeira olha o ser na sua frente, assustado e meio irritado.

- Acho que você teve aulas de etiqueta...

- Claro que tive, senhor bom-humor! Quando cheguei à sala, você estava com um sorriso...

- Huang Woo! Menos, certo?

- Hahahahahaha! Menos? Então, eu já suspeito motivo para tal sorriso...

Li ficou um pouco envergonhado e logo depois abriu outro sorriso.

- Que dia você vai se declarar, senhor-todo-galanteador?

- Eu não sei... - Falou Li um pouco confuso. - Talvez ela só queira minha amizade. Não quero perdê-la novamente, entende?

- Ai, ai, ai... - Suspirou Huang. - Quem arrisca não petisca, amigo! Não custa tentar.

- Talvez você esteja certo... Talvez não. Mas... - Ele fica sério de repente. - Acho melhor irmos andando senhor-todo-conselheiro-amoroso, temos muitos trabalhos a fazer!

Os dois seguiram para fora da sala.

A confusão na sala de espera das Empresas Li era papável. Cerca de oito mulheres e alguns homens, todos empregados da empresa, estavam de olho na televisão. Li e Huang não entendiam o porquê de tanta muvuca. Huang como era mais observador, passou a prestar atenção no que se era passado na televisão. Li, ao se dar conta do que passava na televisão, ficou completamente sem reação. Simplesmente, Sakura estava vestida de peças íntimas, no meio de uma das avenidas mais agitadas de Honk Kong e uma legião de fotógrafos e repórteres.

- Nossa! Realmente essa Kinomoto é linda! Vocês viram o novo lançamento da Victoria's Secret? Dizem que é especial de natal! – Comentava uma das empregadas.

- Não é em peça íntima que eu estou muito ligado... – Falou um empregado, completamente entregue a beleza japonesa.

Ao escutar o último comentário, Shaoran Li realmente perdeu as estribeiras. Sem pensar, agarrou o colarinho do pobre rapaz e com a mão direita, lhe direcionava um "quase" soco na cara, se Huang não o estivesse por ali, para segurar a fera ferida.

- Eu vou acabar com essa palhaçada agora. – falou um Li furioso, deixando Huang e os outros empregados assustados com a cena anterior.

_Já na rua..._

Cabines telefônicas, modelos perfeitas de todas as regiões do mundo e vários fotógrafos paravam o trânsito chinês. Esquecendo do frio e o coração a mil, as modelos que desfilavam com as novas peças íntimas mais badaladas e cogitadas do mundo inteiro, estavam ali. O estilo meio grunge e oriental do local fazia a diferença das fotos.

Os ensaios estavam indo muito bem, até que, de repente, escuta-se uma bela batida em um dos carros da imprensa. Pessoas curiosas, como sempre, param e vêem um dos grandes empresários chineses saindo do carro completamente conturbado.

Cego, _cego de ciúmes_ seria a descrição perfeita. Num ato impulsivo, Shaoran Li perfurou a sessão de fotos, enquanto a população chinesa olhava intrigada pelas atitudes do rapaz que simplesmente segurou Sakura pelo braço, completamente fora de controle.

- SAKURA! QUE MODOS SÃO ESSES? – Gritava Li, completamente dominado pela raiva.

- Sh..

- QUEM DISSE QUE VOCÊ PODERIA SAIR NA RUA ASSIM, HEIN? ME EXPLICA, KINOMOTO!

Sakura não sabia o que fazer, eram câmeras e fotografias. Ela estava morrendo de vergonha. Não sabia o que fazer e nem o que dizer, simplesmente baixou a cabeça e começou a chorar.

Como toda história tem o seu super-herói, não poderíamos esquecer que Takio olhava tudo. Bem, _olhava completamente forçado_ enquanto três homens o seguravam para o tal, não fazer nenhuma besteira.

Shaoran Li foi reunindo todas as forças que o seu pobre coração apaixonado tinha. Odiava ver alguém chorar e muito menos, quando ele sabia que era o causador disso. Ele foi se acalmando aos poucos enquanto via Sakura chorar em sua frente. Num ato de desespero, ele tirou seu blazer tentou cobrí-la.

- Shaoran, saia daqui. – Falou Sakura, com o pouco de voz que ainda a restava.

- Minha flor... Me desculpa e-

- SAIA DAQUI SHAORAN LI! BASTA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ. SAIA!

- Desculpa Sakura! – Em um ato de desespero, Li abraçou a jovem que em seguida, o empurrava.

- Se não quer me ver mais zangada, some daqui. AGORA!

- Ei, otário! Não escutou o que a moça disse? Dá o fora, mané! – Falou um chinês, que se aproximou da japonesa, tentando consolá-la.

A polícia havia chegado ao local. Como Li estava com a mulher, as autoridades o levaram para a delegacia. Takio, nervoso, conseguiu sair da pseudo prisão que os homens haviam feito. A primeira coisa que o jovem fez foi pegar sua jaqueta para cobrir a flor-de-cerejeira e sair dali, para um canto que ninguém os achasse.

"_Talvez o senhor almofadinha seja a capa dos principais jornais de amanhã"_ pensou Takio, ao tirar Sakura do local.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genteee desculpa a demora! Eu tava super sem tempo. Mas eu prometo que eu irei escrever o cap 9 com a maior rapidez. O problema da demora, eh que eu tive que ser a historia todinha pra tentar escreve-la novamente. O cap 8 não ficou legal, era pra ter saído uma coisa mas teve que sair outra.

Me perdoooemmmm!! Juro que o 9 vai ser badalação

Tolie!


	9. Chapter 9

Oi!

Depois de ANOS eu resolvi voltar a escrever a fic. Estava fazendo as coisas, faziam uns 5 anos que eu não entrava na conta e muito menos entrava no site.

Como eu perdi toda história no meu outro computador, eu resolvi reescrever o capitulo 9 (acho que vai ser uma experiência estranha, afinal, quando eu escrevia a fic eu era bem mais nova... rsrs).

Espero que gostem!

3 Tolie

_**Capítulo 9 – Magoas**_

Desde a situação de cedo, Sakura não conseguia parar de chorar. Todas às vezes que tentara segurar o choro, parece que as lágrimas surgiam com mais força. Não era justo o que havia acontecido. Ela lembrara como foi humilhante olhar todas aquelas pessoas na rua, como Shaoran Li havia gritado com ela... Não, aquilo partiu seu pequeno coração em pedaços.

Lá estava ela, deitada em sua cama desde que chegara uma pilha de nervos na mansão Li. A vontade era de desaparecer e entender que reação foi aquela de Shaoran Li. O rapaz nunca havia gritado com a moça... Mas sentindo desgosto e magoa, tentava entender o motivo de tal explosão. Não sabia quantas horas já havia passando desde que chegou, mas também não fazia questão de tomar conhecimento, pois naquele momento, a única coisa que queria era desaparecer.

- Por que você fez isso? Por quê? – resmungava entre lágrimas.

Cansada de se questionar, tentou fechar os olhos e dormir. Sem sucesso. Ela resolveu levantar-se um pouco e olhar pela janela. "'_Já era noite"_, pensou ela, ao olhar o céu um pouco nublado. Sentiu algumas lágrimas pela sua face, Sakura estava um caco. Ela olhou para um pequeno pingente inseparável em seu pescoço e deu um tímido sorriso. Bons tempos de criança! Onde não precisava preocupar-se com pessoas, dinheiro, trabalho... Sentia saudade de sua casa e principalmente de sua família. Arrependeu-se um pouco de ter aceitado trabalhar em outro país. Talvez não devesse ter sonhado tão alto.

Sentiu um leve pingo de chuva, enquanto olhava seu pingente em forma de chave. Ela o segurou firme com as duas mãos e suspirou demoradamente. Intuitivamente decidiu pegar as cartas Sakura e sair um pouco, talvez isso ajudasse a melhorar o seu humor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- Mas por que diabos você fez isso, Li? Sabia que era explosivo, mas dessa maneira? – Perguntava Huang, completamente perturbado.

- Eu nunca vi Li agir dessa maneira, Woo. É a primeira que o vejo com essa atitude... – comentava Chang, completamente transtornado.

Li por hora ficava simplesmente quieto. Sabia que sentia ciúmes, desejo, amor pela japonesa, mas sabia que havia passado dos limites. Dessa vez saberia que todas as suas chances de reconquistar Sakura haviam ido para o ralo. Estava cansado, queria que aquele dia terminasse e esquecer de vez esse episódio de hoje.

Eles acabavam de sair da delegacia e estavam chegando à residência dos Li. Todos estavam cientes do que havia acontecido naquela tarde. Eriol, Tomoyo e Meyling esperavam a chegada de Shaoran Li na frente da grande mansão. Assim que chegara, Li não quis falar com ninguém e simplesmente seguiu para seus aposentos, deixando os que esperavam ansiosos e curiosos.

- Chang, o que aconteceu na delegacia? – Perguntava Meyling preocupada.

- Bem... – suspirou – A sorte é que o delegado é um grande admirador da sua família, Meyling e resolveu abafar a situação.

- Chang, você sabe que não irão abafar a história. – Afirmava Huang – Você sabe muito bem que os jornalistas são cruéis! A situação irá ser a capa principal das noticias de amanhã.

- É, tem razão... – suspirou Chang, frustrado.

- Mas senhores... – Perguntava Eriol – A senhora Li tem conhecimento desde acontecimento?

Todos ficaram mudos com a pergunta de Eriol. Meyling levantou as sobrancelhas num sinal de dúvida. Sabia que a tia não perdoaria Shaoran pelo escândalo que fez passar a dona das cartas clow, porém sabia que a tia iria tentar se retratar de alguma forma com a moça. Suspirou pesadamente. Sabia que esse ciúme do primo estava afastando cada vez mais Sakura e não saberia se depois do acontecido, ele poderia ter alguma chance com a garota.

- Acho que é melhor nós entrarmos, não? Está frio aqui fora e eu estou preocupada com minha prima! – Falava Tomoyo, preocupada com a prima. – Desde que Sakura chegou, ela se trancou no quarto e não quis conversar com ninguém. – completou com uma voz chorosa.

Eriol abraçou a esposa, na tentativa de conforta-la.

- Calma minha pequena... Tudo vai se resolver. – abraçava Tomoyo.

- Concordo com a Daidouji... Vamos! – Falava Meyling, de forma dura.

E assim, todos entraram na mansão.

_Já no Jardim..._

Sakura estava sentada debaixo de uma grande cerejeira que havia no extenso jardim dos Li. Estava chovendo fraquinho, entretanto não se importava. Olhava para as Cartas Sakura com um grande aperto. Sentia lágrimas quentes e teimosas rolando em suas bochechas coradas, misturando-se com os pingos gelados da chuva. Fechou os olhos e tentou concentrar-se em outras coisas.

Uma pequena luz chamou a atenção de Sakura. Era uma das cartas que estava brilhando com grande intensidade. Logo reconhecera a carta. Não pode deixar de dar um sorriso teimoso... Logo, a carta tomou sua verdadeira forma e fitou-a com carinho.

- Esperança... – falou baixinho, enquanto olhava para a criatura formada em sua frente.

A carta apenas sorriu. Enquanto a carta Flor, Bosque, Brilho e Doce tomavam sua forma. Sakura sentiu os olhos arregalarem. Nunca viu nenhuma das cartas se manifestarem sozinhas. Bosque que era a mais dócil das cartas olhou para a pequena mestra com o seu sorriso e fez uma pequena cabana de troncos de árvore para proteger a mestra da chuva. Já a carta Doce, fez docinhos para a mestra na tentativa de anima-la e tira-la daquela grande tristeza. Sakura apenas olhava com lágrimas nos olhos as atitudes das cartas. A carta Flor, com sua doçura tomaram as mãos da jovem que estava sentada, levantou a jovem Sakura e começou a dançar no meio do jardim. A carta brilho dava um efeito especial naquele ambiente que triste estava.

Sakura deu uma risada gostosa, enquanto rodopiava com a Carta Flor no jardim. Sentiu-se confortada com as suas queridas Cartas mágicas... Cada vez que Sakura e a carta flor rodopiavam, o cheiro de rosas emanava no lugar. Elas dançavam e dançavam, enquanto a chuva caia.

Enquanto rodopiavam, Kerberus olhava encantado. Notara que sua mestra havia chegado abatida, resolveu ficar quieto e deixar Sakura em seus pensamentos naquele momento. Vendo o momento de felicidade da menina, resolveu juntar-se e divertir com sua mestra e as cartas.

- Kero! – Chamou Sakura, que sorria.

Logo, as duas param de rodopiar e fitaram-se sorrindo. Com o dever cumprido, todas as cartas que foram invocadas voltaram para as mãos de sua mestra. Sakura se sentia satisfeita com o carinho e a devoção que suas cartas magicas possuíam. Kero sentia o aroma das flores e alguns pontos luminosos que pareciam mais vagalumes, sumindo e observava as pétalas de rosas, que se afastavam do local com o vento.

- Obrigada... – Disse Sakura, pra si mesma.

Kerberus na tentativa de ajudar sua mestra voou até perto de seu cabelo e fez um carinho. Sabia que estava chateada com o moleque e não saberia o que dizer naquele momento para sua menina. "_Aquele moleque safado!"_ Pensava o pequeno guardião, que, inconformado com a situação, mais uma vez vira Sakura sofrer pelo rapaz. Ele presenciou todas as tentativas frustradas da garota para encontrar Li naquela época. Cartas, telefonemas... Tudo era em vão. Desde que chegaram a casa dos Li, Sakura mudava constantemente de humor, algumas vezes parecia feliz, outras vezes parecia abatida. Sua mestra poderia ter crescido, tornando-se uma bela mulher, porém, seu coração havia parado no tempo. Kerberus fechou os olhos e passou algumas lembranças em sua mente.

"_Sakura! Para de chorar por esse moleque! Faz um ano que ele não te manda uma carta, não te faz um telefonema! AHHH!" – Bravejava Kerberus, irritado._

"_Você não entende!" – Gritava Sakura – Ele me prometeu Kero! Ele disse que viria, ele viria por mim! _

"_Mas Sakura..." _

"_Ele... Ele..." – Tentava argumentar Sakura, engolindo o choro – "Ele disse que me amava Kero!"_

"_Aquele moleque bobão! Grrrrr!" – Serrava os dentes – "Tente entender! Ele não mandou mais noticias Sakura!"_

"_Por favor, Kero, por favor..." – Falava Sakura, chorando._

Sentiu uma veia soltar em sua cabeça com o que acabara de lembrar. Se encontrasse o moleque-chinês, ele lhe daria uma boa lição.

- Vamos entrar Sakura, tá chovendo muito! – Chamava Kero.

- Tudo bem...

E assim partia Sakura e Kerberus para seus aposentos. Mas os dois não perceberam que uma pessoa observada tudo, calado e desiludido. Ele olhava a dona das cartas Clow e seu pequeno guardião se distanciarem. Furtivamente, ele pegou uma das pétalas no chão e a cheirou. Sentia a chuva cair em seu corpo, mas, não se importava. Ele andou até a cerejeira e tocou o grosso tronco. Nervoso, passou a mão em seus cabelos molhados e tentava entender tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele a amava. Sabia que não poderia tê-la em seus braços com tamanha facilidade, pois, há muitos anos fizera uma promessa para sua pequena flor. Estava cansado e agoniado. Angustia algo que há muito tempo não sentia. Ele fora treinado para não ter esse tipo de sentimento. Mas ela fazia-o sentir várias sensações nas quais nem ele mesmo saberia explicar. O medo, desejo, o amor e o ciúme. Ele sabia que precisava dar um basta nessa situação afinal, poderia perdê-la para sempre. Sentiu um vazio enorme no peito, ao cogitar que poderia perder a sua cerejeira. Estava frio lá fora e a chuva não sessara. Ele olhou para o céu e sentiu alguns respingos em seu rosto. E assim, saia um guerreiro triste e terrivelmente apaixonado para seus aposentos...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Takio acordou mais cedo do que de costume, estava raivoso com a cena de ontem. Por sorte, as fotos que foram tiradas ficaram boas se não, ele teria sério prejuízos e problemas com o seu cliente. Ele ainda estava confuso desde que chegara a Hong Kong, pois na mansão na qual estava hospedado com Sakura, tinha muitos mistérios. Como não era curioso, não perguntara nada a ninguém, todavia, sabia que lhe escondiam várias coisas. Não entendia por que Hiiragizawa sempre chamava aquele irritante do Li de _meu querido descendente_ e muito menos galanteava Sakura na frente da esposa. A única coisa que entendia, é que houve algo entre sua modelo e o chinês mal humorado. O que lhe fez ter mais certeza foi por causa desse belo episódio, que, segurando o jornal do dia, percebeu que a situação havia saído na primeira capa do jornal local. _"Empresário envolvido em escândalo" _lia o título da matéria. Ele deu um suspiro pesado... Como mostrar isso a Sakura e aos demais? Já estava com problemas demais e sabia que esse seria um, que envolveria outras pessoas. Depois de dar voltas pela mansão e questionando-se com o jornal na mão, Takio resolveu tomar seu café da manhã. Chegando a mesa, ele encontrava uma Sakura abatida. Cadê aquela menina que possuía o sorriso mais belo de todos? Nunca a vira assim. Ele sentiu o coração apertar e a raiva aumentar... Por que ele precisou fechar esse contrato? Nunca passara pela cabeça que essa viagem para China, seria tão conturbada. Ele percebeu que Sakura estava tão concentrada observando uma xícara de chá a sua frente, que não havia notado que ele tinha se aproximado. Num ato de desespero, resolveu começar um diálogo.

- Sakura? – Chamou Takio.

O silêncio na mesa reinava. Ele estava assustado.

- Ei... Sakura? – Tentou o rapaz.

Ela levantou sua cabeça e olhou para ele. Ela não sabia o que dizer, não sabia por onde começar e o que ela poderia falar. Temia que Takio perguntasse algo que não devia e ela, como sempre, nunca soube mentir e teria que contar a verdade... Uma verdade que ela mesma queria esquecer.

- Sim? – Perguntou Sakura, deprimida.

- Sabe... – O rapaz começou a falar – Quando eu te conheci, lá naquele supermercado, tiveram duas coisas que me chamaram atenção. – Takio observada Sakura, que escutava atentamente o que ele dizia – O seu jeito feliz de ver a vida, mesmo num supermercado, sempre com um belo sorriso no rosto – fez uma pausa - E seus incríveis olhos verdes, Sakura. – Ele notara que ela ficou ruborizada com o último comentário.

- Obrigada... – tentou dar um sorriso fraquinho.

- Então! Eu não estou acostumado em te ver assim, Sakura Kinomoto. Eu não sei o que houve entre você e o Li, mas eu queria muito ver minha modelo que sempre acorda atrasada, toma seu café da manhã as pressas e nunca se esqueceria de ser carinhosa com os mais próximos – Falou Takio, coçando a cabeleira loira e sorrindo. – Falta pouco pra gente ir embora, você sabe... Já estamos há tempos demais fora do Japão, então, tenha força! Tá?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e levantou-se da mesa.

- Vamos? – Chamava a moça – Hoje temos muito trabalho a fazer!

E caminharam os dois, em rumo ao trabalho!

*-* Comeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentem! Num sei se ficou bom... Eu tive que ler a fic umas 10x pra lembrar-me do que eu havia escrito há cinco anos.

Me perdoem pelos erros de ortografia!

um beeeijo 3

Tolie


End file.
